Foreign Indigo
by Dearest
Summary: She isn't crazy! Fuu argued defensively. She's just... Mugen looked on, Insane? Stupid? Loony? A few sunflowers short of a bouquet? Fuu scowled at him. NO. She's...in love. Mugen huffed, What's the difference?
1. Mai

**Samurai Champloo no belong to me, so you no sue! (but mai is mine)**

She ran untill the soles of her bare feet bled, terrified and dazed she collapsed into the corner of an unforgiving alley way. The soiled and tattered jade kimono barely clinging to her body. Her mind prepared to give up with her aching body, which was rapidly shutting down. Her lungs so exhausted, it felt like daggers ripping through her when she gasped for breath.

"We're not through with you yet!" A stout man with a crooked nose and menacing stare shouted. Two others of similar stature followed close behind, grinning wickedly. The young woman could barely lift her head to look at them, foolishing hoping perhaps if they could see her desperation and pain they'd take pity. But such scum were nothing close to resembling "men" and would only take more pleasure in seeing her torment. The leader approached her, ready to finish what he and his thugs had began but was interuppted by the loud thumping sounds behind him. He was only able to spin around long enough to see both his lackies had been knocked to the ground, then he too was taken down along with them.

It had been nearly two nights before the woman was able to awaken, prying her eyes open, her vision blurry. She took notice of the great warmth surrounding her, the blurred vision of a fire blazing several feet away. Unfortunately, she also felt the elevated pain in her face and body. Wincing, she was only able to move her hands, to clench in tight fists.

"She's awake!" A far away voice of a girl suddenly exclaimed. The depleated woman remained still, eager to open her eyes wider but pain and exhaustion forced them to once again close. Fuu gently knelt beside her, grasping a bucket of water she had just fetched from a near by town well. "It's ok now, you're safe here. Try and drink some water. I'll help you." Gently lifting her head, Fuu fed the woman the water and she hungrily drank from the dipper. Once satisfied, her throat no longer dry she swallowed and rested again, she decided to struggle in opening her eyes. "Boy I was so worried about you. You've been out for a couple of days now!"

"Where-" The woman began, her voice weak and raspy.

"It's ok..." Fuu began, reassuring her again. "Jin saved you from those thugs. Just rest."

"Jin." She repeated. Only then she began to make out the incredibly fuzzy vision of the young girl hovering over her until blackness reclaimed her.

Bright light and the constant chirping of birds were the next senses she experienced, along with, of course, the sharp pains. But even then she realized they felt less severe. She was able to open her round eyes wider now, her strength high enough to keep them open. Her eyes peered into tree tops above her, the sun to her right, it's rays pouring through the many leaves. _Can I move?_ She dared to ask of herself, afraid of the answer. She could and she did, but pain struck her hard and the sorness was incredible. She hissed in pain and returned to her back to the ground below her. Sighing deeply she bravely turned her head to her left. Grateful that the motion was free of any pain. There was no one, except for a girl. Brown haired and dressed in a salmon colored kimono, she was leaning up against a large, bulky tree, snoring away. Suddenly, a deep voice met her ears,

"Eh, so you're awake." Two large feet in geta came into her vision, her eye's darting upward toward a man with wild hair and eyes. He smirked and squatted down beside her. "Fuck, they messed you up real good." Frightened, she said nothing. She could feel nothing else then, but the rapid beating of her heart against her chest. Her body froze.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Fuu's voice rang out abruptly. She jumped up from her spot on the grass and stomped toward Mugen. "You're scaring her half to death! Jeez, and you smell horrible." Scoffing, Mugen stood up to respond.

"You're the one scaring people half to death with that friggin' high pitched whiny voice of yours..." Fuu's expression contorted but she focused her attention on the women before her. Kneeling down, she apoligized,

"Sorry about that. It's ok, Mugen's harmless...too bad his body odor isn't." He folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in opposement.

"Bitch..." Was his usual "clever" retort.

"How are you feeling? Can you move at all?" Fuu asked softly.

"Who-who are you?" The woman's voice slowly gaining strength with every word.

"Oh! I'm sorry...I'm Fuu. What's your name?"

"Mai..." She replied quietly.

"That's such a pretty name." Fuu smiled. "Do you want to try and sit up? Think you can?"

"I've tried..." Mai sounded defeated.

"Don't worry I'll help you."

"Please, not just yet...I can't." Mai pleaded. Fuu nodded, agreeing not to push her.

"Don't worry, ok? We'll help you get better. Jin went into town to see about getting you some medicine."

"Thank you...you've been so kind to me." Her voice hushed. Fuu smiled appreciatively.

"Hey, Mugen..." She started but he was nowhere to be seen. "Mugen! Oh you are so unbeliveable! He's such a moron." Fuu seethed, aggravated as she blew a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Is he your husband?" Mai suddenly questioned innocently. Fuu became visibally flustered.

"NO WAY! EW. He's so crude and he has no interest in me whatsoever. And the feeling is one hundred percent mutual. Why would you think I was his...wife?"

"The way you both argue." Fuu widened her eyes in disbelief and processed the answer. As how wrong as she would consider such an assumption, it was just as right a characterisitic when it came to couples. She shuddered.

Mugen eventually met up with Jin, catching him as he exited a tiny merchant shop. "Any luck?" He asked gruffly. Jin shook his head.

"Medicine is quite out of our price range at the moment."

"Hmph, everything is 'quite out of our price range at the moment.' Besides, we should be spendin' it on food. I say we ditch the girl...you did her enough of a favor by savin' her ass." Jin only stared at him, knowing enough of Mugen's character to realize he spoke the truth with such harsh words.

"As deep as our need is of food right now, I cannot simply abandoned a woman in such necessity of medical attention." With that, Jin had explained all that he needed to and walked past Mugen. Aggitated, Mugen scoffed,

"Fine, do what you want. I'm gonna find some fuckin' food." And it hadn't been long before he had found food, and trouble along with it. Most of the time, he was broke and relied on his strength and cunning to get himself what he desired. So like normal, he stole his food rather than work for it and ended up in a fight as a result. He made no effort to shield the fact he was stealing. He did it right out in the open, for all to see and this of course started a riot in no time.

Stepping over the four fallen bodies of the swordsmen, Mugen made his way down the dirt road, contently gobbling up his basket of stolen fish. It hadn't been long before he reached a quaint bridge where an old man was currently struggling to pull a great cart up the steep slope. It's top engulfed in a wide tarp served in protecting it's unseen cargo. Finishing off the piece of fish, he grinned. It was too easy. "Hey old man..." He shouted, his mouth full, swallowing as he approached. Looking tiredly, the old man peered up at the scruffy man who towered over him.

"Oh thank the heavens..."

"Eh?" Mugen grunted, confused.

"I should be so blessed a young man such as yourself was sent to help me!"

"Help you?" He replied in disbelief, a bit amused to the old mans quick assumption. Whatever made him think Mugen would actually help him? But in a flash, Mugen had found himself holding the cart, the old man now carrying his basket of stolen food_. Why the hell am I doing this? And more importanly how the hell did I get roped into doing work for this geezer? _Mugen looked over at the old man, who was happily smiling as they reached the end of the bridge.

"Thank you so very much." He said gratefully bowing. Mugen looked smug. As if he'd actually do this man a favor without getting something in return.

"Look old man..." He began rudely but the man simply brushed it off and interuppted,

"You must allow me to return the favor..." Mugen raised an eyebrow. Intrigued, he decided to await this 'favor' and delay robbing this man for the moment.

"'Favor' huh?" The man nodded and reached into his kimono. Mugen's hand quickly went to his katana but when the men pulled out a small pouch, Mugen froze. _Money?_ Ten coins. "You're givin' all this to me? Just 'cause I pulled that dumb ass cart of yours?" The man nodded.

"You deserve it. I only ask that I may have this basket of fish. I have children who are in need of a decent meal." Mugen shrugged. He now had more than enough money for food, even enough for sake as well.

"Hell, go for it. I've had enough fish anyway." The old man thanked him again and bowed and as usual, Mugen swiftly disappeared.

"Jin!" Fuu greeted the tall samurai happily upon seeing him. "Were you able to get it?" Jin only replied with a shake of his head. Fuu's cheerful expression dropped into a frown. She whispered, "What are we gonna do? She's in a lot of pain, she can't even sit up." Jin said nothing and past her to kneel beside the girl. Mai opened her indigo eyes to meet his dark ones behind two glossy lenses.

"You are Jin."

"Yes."

"You saved me..."

Mugen arrogantly strode back toward the town flipping the coins into the air and catching them. More than proud of himself about his newly gained currency. But now that he thought about it, he knew he should of stolen the cart. But ultimately he figured it would have been too much trouble anyway, who would want to run that heavy shit load of crap around? He shrugged and as he neared the village's entrance, he knew better and shoved the coins back into the pouch and into his pocket. Nearing a brothel and wearing a grin of anticipation, his quick prideful steps suddenly grew slower and hesitant. He stopped outside the small building and exhaled, staring at it he stuffed his hand in his pocket and grabbed out the money. His gaze then turned toward the farther outreaches of the villages, beyond the entrance and toward the woods. He cursed out loud.

It had been near sun set before Mugen returned to the group. Upon his appearing, Jin remained seated near the small fire, helping it to gain in size with more kindling. Fuu, however, did not remain seated and she did not remain quiet.

"You! What's the big idea up and leaving me like that? I needed your help! You just disappeared on me-"

"Would you just shut up already? Jeez..." Mugen shot back. Fuu groaned. "Here." He stated aggravated, pushing a small emerald colored bottle into her chest. "Now quit your bitching." With that he plunked himself down by a tree. Surprised, Fuu studied the small bottle.

"Where did you get this?"

"From a merchant, of course. It's medicine, genius." Jin perked up at the word.

"I _KNOW_ what it is!" Fuu spat back.

"You aquired medicine?" Jin asked, the usual lack of emotion in his tone replaced with a twinge of shock. Mugen grinned slyly.

"You bet your ass I did. I even paid for the shit."

"You've got to be kidding me. This medicine is expensive! Not to mention rare. Where in the world did you get the money to pay for it?" Fuu was skeptical. "You stole it didn't you?"

"Stop asking so many damn questions and give it to her already." Mugen ordered, turning his head away. Tired of arguing any farther, Fuu obeyed for once. The medicine proved extremely benifical and by the next day, Mai had the strength to sit up. Fuu wrapped her torso and badly wounded feet with bandages, which she had managed to swipe in town as well as a pair of geta. Jin had diagnosed one of Mai's ribs had been midly cracked.Still, he was surprised at how much she was able to move around.

"So what the hell happened to your face?" Mugen inquired flatly of the thin scar on the women's left cheek.

"Mugen!" Fuu was quick to scold. "You KNOW she was attacked! Idiot..." Jin remained silent, curious to whether or not Mai would reply.

"No. It's alright..." She assured softly. "I'm sure it is the scar in which you refer to. I've had it for quite some time. Before the attack..." Her voice trailing off. Fuu blinked and threw another glare toward Mugen who ignored her. "The truth is that I myself lack the knowledge to that answer..." All were quiet for several moments, unsure of what to say. Unsurprisingly, Mugen spoke up first,

"Shit, they must have roughed you up good if you can't even remember..." Fuu huffed loudly but said nothing, knowing it was futile at this point. "You look pretty weird too..." He added. Gritting her teeth, Fuu was seconds away from finally smacking the hell out of him.

"You're European..." Jin stated respectfully. Mai smiled slightly and nodded. All of them but Jin frowned in response.

"'European'?" Fuu repeated.

"What are you? Deaf? That's what he just said..." Mugen spat. Fuu growled at him but decided against honoring that with a reply, instead she turned her attention to Mai,

"But then why do you have a Japanese name?"

"It was the name by which I was referred to..."

"By who?" Fuu asked. Mai shook her head,

"That information is lost to me as well."

"And that is all you can recall of yourself? You know not of how you came to be here?" Jin farther questioned. Mai only shook her head in response.

"I'm so sorry..." Fuu offered. Mai bowed her head. "Well, you're not alone anymore. You are more than welcome to join us!" Her voice taking on a more cheerful tone. She was truthfully more than eager to have a female companion for once. Being the only woman with these two proved to be more than exhausting. Mugen grinned.

"Sure, you're more than welcome. It'll be a refreshing change to have a good lookin' chic hanging around for once. Exotic women turn me on..."

"OH SHUT UP! Perv..." Fuu hissed but angrier for his insult toward her. Mai averted her gaze from him, the sly grin on his face still hung. She was taken off guard by it and as it was she was incredibly weary of Mugen. He appeared to be a man who knew no bounds. And Mai was not at all far from the truth with this perception.

Three days had passed and Mai was quickly regaining her strength, with Fuu by her side they went for usual walks through the village. Able to wash herself, her hair returned to its normal glossy chestnut waves. Her bruises fading, her eyes brighter and vision stronger. But Mugen was becoming increasingly impatient."When in the hell are we blowing this joint? I'm sick of this place..." He ripped apart a peice of bamboo and threw it to the lake below, frightening the nearby coi. In fact, Jin was surprised Mugen had not yet left them. Indeed they were bound by the promise to aid Fuu in her search for the sunflower samurai, but Mugen was definitely not one to be bound by something like honoring his word. And if his desire was great enough, he would have up and left and been on his way as he pleased.

"I think it would be best to locate Mai a place to stay before we take our leave." Mugen sighed, kicking the ground.

"Thought she was comin' with us?"

"I believe her accompaning us on our travels would not be in her best interests."

"Well, whatever, either way I want the hell out of this piss hole."


	2. Misery Brings Misery

Mugen: **"Whaddya mean you don't remember her sayin' Samurai Champloo don't belong to her? Well it don't, so don't ya forget it."**

Me: **"What if I give you a free manicure, Mugen! Then will you let me have the show?"**

Mugen:**"I'll let you have it alright..."**

Me:**"EEP."**

_Chapter 2: Misery Brings Misery_

"Your hair is so pretty." Fuu complimented as she tied the end of Mai's long strands into a red tie. The two were seated contently on a huge rock overlooking a calm stream.

"Thank you, Fuu. You've been so very kind to me."

"I'm just so happy I finally have a woman for company."

"How long have you all been traveling together?" Mai asked curiously.

"It seems like forever, but it's only been for a few months. They drive my crazy." Mai couldn't help but let a small smile escape.

"It must be nice to have such good friends..." Fuu returned the smile, realizing she must have sounded like a fool for complaining about them when Mai had no one.

"Let's go and find them." Fuu suggested and she helped Mai to her feet.

"You do not wish me to go with you?" Mai's voice, as much as she tried to conceal it, was wrought with dissapointment and sorrow. Jin maintained his stoic expression.

"You will not fair well traveling in your current condition. As it is, we've dwindled away too much time here." Fuu was visably miffed.

"Hey wait a second! So you two just up and decided what Mai was going to do? Mai can decide for herself!" Fuu paused. "She's coming with us!" Mugen rolled his eyes and Jin stood still. She waited for a reply but both men were silent. Mai spoke,

"You've already done so much for me. I cannot ask that I burden you farther. Thank you for everything." Mai held out her hand to Jin, who stared down at it puzzled. She saw his confusement. Quickly realizing he knew not of European ways, she took his hand in hers and he stiffened, caught off guard. He watched, still dumb struck but intrigued as she shook it gently. Their eyes locked and Jin's bore into her indigo orbs, realization ever apparant in them. She went to release his hand but he retained his grasp.

"Fuu is right..." He began. Fuu blinked,

"I am?"

"Come with us if that is truly what you desire..." Jin finished, releasing her hand.

"Nothing but another mouth to feed if you ask me..." Mugen complained later on, loud enough for Mai to hear. She and Fuu walked several feet behind the two men. He outstretched his arms and intertwined his hands behind his head. Fuu pouted,

"But _nobody_ asked you."

"Of course, if you're ever hungry..." He added devilishly, shooting a look directly at Mai. She met with his eyes and quickly darted her own away.

"Would you shut up already with the insinuations!" Fuu demanded angrily. "What a pig..." She mumbled. Mugen then turned his attention to Jin.

"You sure changed your mind quick back there..."

"Hmm." Jin hummed simply.

"Sweet on her or somethin'?" Jin was quick to protest that, but he did so in his usual composure,

"I merely wish to assist her as she is floundering in an unknown world. Japan is not her place of origin. And Fuu seems adamant in aiding her."

"Whatever." Mugen said unphased.

Night fell quickly and the four camped in a clearing for the night. Fuu went out in search of fire wood with Jin. She insisted Mai stay and rest. However, Mai was more than anxious of being alone with Mugen. But in a matter of minutes he was snoring loudly. She studied him and began to wonder if he was nothing more than boisterous talk and attitude. She allowed him to scare her that's for sure. But what woman wouldn't be? He was a stranger to her, he was loud and extremely rude, barbaric really and yet was he really dangerous? Fuu bickered with him constantly and he had never once lifted a hand to strike her, instead he responded with childish taunting. Still, Mai could not push away her fear of him and decided she would not let her guard down around him, or around any man really, after her terrible ordeal. But she also knew she needed to thank him, it was him who ultimately saved her life in getting the medicine to her. She was suddenly jerked from her thoughts, however, when Mugen's deep voice spoke up, his eyes still closed,

"Why ya starin' at me?" She froze. What was he doing awake? And was her stare so strong he felt it? Apparantly...unless he was taunting her like he normally did. Mai struggled for words,

"I- I'm sorry..." Was all she could stutter.

"I'm used to it..." He yawned, his eyes still closed. "All women stare at me..."

"Oh..."

"Cause they dig me, of course." Mugen explained. Mai looked away, _Boy was he cocky_. She was sure they only stared because they were weary of him like she was, not that she was insinuating he wasn't attractive, at least physically anyway. Still, she admitted that a part of her actually envied him. He was strong, independent, capable and was no where near lacking in self esteem. She couldn't help but think had he been in her situation he probably would have been back home by now...wherever that was. "Well, quit gawkin' for now and go to sleep." He ordered her as if she was a child. Mugen opened one eye, "Unless of course you're scared and need company." Mai remained silent, again ignoring his shameless flirtation.

"I feel so bad for her." Fuu's voice trailed off as she and Jin continued foraging for branches. "I can't imagine how alone she must feel. I don't even want to think about being lost in Europe with no recollection of where I came from."

"I cannot say I believe much of what she's told us." Fuu immediately darted her eyes up at the dark samurai, who kept his own gaze straight ahead, unwaivering. Fuu, however, stopped as Jin continued to walk on.

"Wait a second! You mean you don't trust Mai?"

"I do not trust her words." Jin explained, stopping as well. Fuu caught up to him, studying him.

"She has no reason to lie! You said yourself those thugs had attacked her. No one with such injuries could lie about something like that."

"It is not her pain I doubt, but rather her expression of failed memory." Fuu shook her head.

"Believe what you like, Jin. I trust Mai." With that Fuu started off ahead of him but she felt his hand catch her arm.

"Drop the branches, we won't be needing them tonight." Fuu frowned,

"Of course we will! We need them for the fire."

"My main objection for coming out here was to only speak my mind to you, not to forage for kindling. Starting a fire would prove most unwise. The smoke would attract unwanted attention." Jin plainly explained and with that he walked past Fuu to return to the others. Fuu groaned,

"All that work for nothing!"

Mai was more than happy when Fuu and Jin returned and immediately Fuu offered her a bright smile and sat down beside her. Jin, meanwhile sat alone, across from them. Mai watched him and Jin felt her eyes but he chose not to call her out on it.

"What happened to the fire wood?" Mai questioned. Mugen grunted and rolled over on his side, his back facing everyone. Fuu replied,

"Jin thought it would be dumb of us to start one...those creeps might see the smoke and find out where we are. I guess we're freezing tonight..." With that she hugged herself, rubbing her arms to signify she could already feel the chill on her skin. Mai said nothing, looking away. They'd freeze tonight because of her. She stood up and this clearly caught the attention of both Jin and Fuu.

"Mai? What's the matter?" Fuu questioned.

"I cannot do this to all of you...I've brought you all nothing but unpleasentries..."

"You could fix that ya know..." Mugen pointed out, his back still facing everyone. One of Fuu's geta then ricocheted off of his head. Mugen growled as he rubbed his newly inflicted injury. Jin closed his eyes,

"You wish to leave us?"

"I see no other option..." Mai regretfully replied. Saddened and always ready to argue a point, Fuu stood up along side her,

"You can't leave! You didn't mean for any of this to happen, things just happen. Going out there on your own is practically suicide!"

"And staying here, accepting your boundless kindness is only pushing misery on your own..." Fuu opened her mouth to protest but was surprised Jin had beat her to it,

"Life brings misery, those who mean harm and oppression on others bring misery, misery brings misery. You bring no such thing to any of our lives..." Fuu smiled gratefully at Jin, even though he failed to notice it, what with his head still slightly bowed and his eyes remaining closed. Mai managed a small smile in response, and gripped her ragged robes.

"Just quit whining about it already! What's done is done. The bastards will show up again, no question, but if you don't mind- I'd like some fuckin' sleep already..." Mugen suddenly raged, flinging Fuu's geta back at her.

"OW!" She screamed and an amusing, but terribly loud, fight errupted from it. There'd be little to no shut eye tonight. Through the comical havoc, however, Mai retained her smiling at Jin and this time, he took notice.

**If you're interested,I completedasketch of Mai. I'd really appreciate it if someone could tell me if it's possible to post the link to the drawing in the story? thank you!**


	3. Wanting, Needing

_Chapter 3: Wanting, Needing_

Dawn brought light, and with it, a woman's scream, then an explosion of birds from the tree tops.

Mai was missing.

Darting through the thick foliage of the overwhelming forest, Jin kept a steady pace ahead with Mugen close behind and Fuu stumbling to keep up.

"Wait!" She shouted breathlessly as she ran, losing sight of them. But her demand went ignored.

"Foolish of you to run away. You honestly thought you'd escape? That we'd let precious possessions go so easily?" The throaty voice of an unseen man pressed. Mai was currently restrained by a brute of a man, clothed in black threads, his mouth hidden by a garnet cloth. She bowed her head hopelessly. "Let's get the hell out of here." The voice finally added, passing his accomplice. And as the man turned with Mai in his grasp he felt something tap his shoulder. Spinning around, his gray eyes met with Mugen.

"Hello." He said plainly with a grin before meeting his fist with the thug's face. Mai gasped, immediately fleeing as her captor crashed backward onto the rocky ground. The other man was quite taken off guard by this stranger, clearly he had expected this to be an easy recovery of "property". Mugen was an unfortunate mix to the equation; Mai should have been alone. Despite his shock, however, he swiftly exposed a dagger from inside his robes. "Gimme a break..." Mugen sighed, disappointment dominating his tone. This man was what Mugen would surely refer to as a "fat ass geezer", far from being a worthy opponent. Nonetheless, he started for Mugen, thrusting his weapon in every conceivable direction. Mugen easily avoided every stab, ducking and swaying to either side. The enemy's dagger meeting with nothing but air."Damn, you're irritating." Mugen stated as he swooped down in one quick motion to swing his leg toward the man's feet, bringing him down. "Your blood ain't worth touchin' my sword..."

"Mugen!" Mai abruptly shouted. Spinning back toward her direction, he saw only her looking on distressed. Jin seemed to fly from out of nowhere as he sped past Mugen from behind, striking the second brute who intended to return the attack. Mugen quickly looked behind him, exchanging glances with Jin.

"I knew that..." He informed the fellow swordsman smartly. Mugen turned toward Mai, "You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Damn straight..." A new voice emerged. Mai's indigo eyes grew immense in pure fear at the man before her and the several others who stood behind him. The old man on the ground, meanwhile, swiveled around, grasping the ground as he scrambled to his feet and fled toward his cohorts.

"The old man told us about you..." One of the swordsman stated with a smirk. "What was it that he said? 'Some nice young man who stopped to carry his cart of children over the bridge'." Mugen's face twisted into a frown. "A real pansy. His fish were awful good, he sliced open as well as they did..."

"Bastard..." Mugen barked contemptuously.

"Enough of this nonsense.You took something that's rightfully ours. It's one thing to steal a man's food, but to steal one of his women is unforgivable." The silver haired man informed defiantly. He had to be the leader. "We demand you return the woman to us." Jin didn't so much as flinch and Mugen was more than ready and raring to fight. "I knew I shoulda killed that old man when I laid eyes on him..." Mugen growled as he lashed out to begin the battle. Jin, puzzled by this statement, ignored it for the moment and too joined in bringing down the four men. One of them headed directly for Mai but Jin foiled his attempt, thrusting his sword deep into his stomach. He fell to his knees right in front of Mai, she being his last earthly vision. His katana slid from it's sheath and Mai focused in on it apprehensively.

It was not long after, that Fuu came stumbling through the brush several feet away, her eyes widening to take in the scene before her. Men, shouting, blood, everywhere, along with clashing bodies and swords. "FUU!" She spun her head toward Mai's frantic cry, then turning around her mouth gaped in fear at the goon swiftly approaching her. Mai then shot her eyes down quickly to the ground, the light from the sun glaring off of the katana blade. She swooped down, her hand meeting it's rough tsuka. Fuu froze, only able to look on in shock, she saw the blade coming at her, time seemed to slow but then it returned when she realized Mai had flung in front of her, a sword in her hands; she had blocked the mans fierce blow. Astonished, Fuu could say nothing as she observed in awe of Mai's unexpected strength. She pushed back against the man with the sword, he stumbled back as astonished as Fuu was but he quickly shrugged it off coming back in for a final blow. The two clashed. Visually, his smaller female opponent seemed no match for him and he chuckled in mockery at her as she seemed barely able to thwart his strikes. The pain in her ribs elevated, reminding her of the attempt on her life earlier. The wounds making it even more difficult to fight back.

Finally, he struck her left shoulder, his sword's blade slashing her sleeve, revealing the deep wound beneath. Mai cringed and shot her hand to the wound, blood seeping over her pale fingers. But she was nowhere near giving up. The struggle ultimately came into more attention as Mugen noticed the only woman in the crowd of men was fighting. His reaction came just as startled, if not more than Fuu's, as he too observed. It wasn't long after Jin became aware of it as well, he was at a standstill. The man grunted and cried as he brought down his sword heavy, missing Mai by mere inches. She fell to the ground hard. He stood over her and raised his sword. Fuu decided she had to do something; anything was better than just standing there watching it happen. But as her feet finally willed her to move, the man in front of her suddenly dropped his katana, it clanged horribly as it met with the ground below. Mai's blade was now deep inside his chest. Her eyes grew wide with trepidation as the trembling hands gripped the weapon firmly wanting, needing, to let go, but simply could not.

All time came to a crashing halt as both men stopped dead in their tracks. Their gazes bore onto Mai and the bloody sword she held firmly in her trembling hands. "You'll die now for that, you murdering-" One of the swordsman exclaimed as he charged at Mai but Jin flew to her side, swinging his sword forcefully bringing her attacker down. She dropped the sword, her body falling back into a tree. Mai gripped the bark to keep herself steady, her eyes still great with shock, but realization had long since overwhelmed fear.

"They'll have double the men after us now.They wanted her body to sell it, now they'll just want it for revenge." Mugen stated, breathing deeply as he looked out into the distance. They had overtaken more than half the men but the rest had fled. Jin's eyes quickly darted toward Mai, who shot him a quick glance of guilt and apology. He spoke,

"Then let them come."

Later that evening...

"So you met that man he was referring to." Jin inquired of Mugen, referring to the days earlier exchange. Mugen nodded,

"Bastard ratted me out..."

"Something tells me that was not his intention."

"Screw that! Intention or not, now we're gonna have the slave trade on our asses." Jin glanced quickly behind him where Fuu was oddly quiet, and Mai's head was bowed. "As much as I live for a good fight, I'm savin' diein' for one, another day. I mean, yeah, she's hot, but I say we dump her...she ain't givin' me nothin' for protectin' her anyways."

"She gave you nothing in return for the medicine." Jin reminded.

"Exactly! How fuckin' ungrateful..."

"No. I meant in order for her to acquire it, she was not obligated to give you anything in return. You brought it on your own free will, with no motivation other than to help a woman in need." For once, Mugen fell silent.


	4. Trying Trust

_Chapter 4: Trying Trust_

"Can you not sleep?" Jin asked plainly. Mai shot up her head to look at him.

"By body wills it but my mind refuses it." Jin knew all too well of that conflicting feeling.

"You will need your rest to travel." Mai nodded.

"Then I shall try...and you? You need sleep as well."

"I must keep watch."

"I never told you how grateful I am to you, for rescuing me that night. I knew I was going to die and I had never been so terrified in my life. Death had never been so certain to me before...so, thank you..." Jin only nodded. Mai squinted her eyes at him and he took notice. Jin questioned her calmly,

"Something wrong?"

"No." Mai continued with great caution apparent in her tone, "You don't trust me, do you, Jin?"

"I find it difficult to trust anyone, especially a woman who had allowed three men to bring her to the brink of death; a woman who as of recent proved greatly skilled in protecting herself."

"I did not allow those men to attack me..." Mai's voice trembled. "No one ever_ allows_ someone to attack them."

"Unless it is a mere sham." Jin contradicted, afterward aware his tone may of been overly cold. Mai shot her head up at him, he could see her large eyes glistening with tears. She bowed her head to conceal them.

"So that is all I am to you, a mere 'sham'? Then why allow me to sit here among you like this? I should think I disgust you if I'm nothing more than fake to you." Jin heard the swelling in her voice, she struggled to maintain steadiness but failed rather miserably. Always excellent when it came to good timing, Mugen plopped himself down directly next to Mai. She tensed at his presence but did her best to ignore him. If it was one thing he wouldn't let happen, it was being ignored.

"There ain't nothin' fake 'bout you...you're all real..." His words smooth but they reeked of his normal slyness and at the moment, sake. Mai swiveled her head to the opposite side, maintaining her silence. She felt eyes on her, but they belonged to Jin not Mugen. Mai quickly looked up at him, and when he did not look away she did instead, taken aback he hadn't. Mugen continued,

"You were mighty impressive out there. Shit, NOW we're talking, I figured I'd have to be savin' your ass the whole time. What guy wants that run around? There are better things we could be doing with an ass besides savin' it..."

Mai could no longer stand him and his vulgarness and she forced her heavy body to her feet, marching away weakly. Jin watched her then looked away. Mugen scoffed, "God, she's fuckin' uptight...but she's somethin' else that's for sure." Jin eyed the bottle in Mugen's hand. He was in no mood for Mugen either, especially a drunk Mugen, and so he too followed suit in leaving. "Fuck it, you're all uptight!" Mugen waved, taking another swig of sake.

"For pete's sake, you've had enough of that...where'd you get it anyway?" Fuu scolded, approaching him minutes later. He blew her off like always and took another swig. "Where's Mai and Jin?" She pressed, scanning the wooded area worriedly.

"How the hell should I know? Looshers up an leff me...you're all uptight as hell." His words began to slur. Fuu frowned at him,

"You're hopeless ya know that?"

"I know EVERYTHIN'..." He retorted shortly, falling over and passing out. He began snoring loudly. She sighed,

"Moron..."

Jin eyed her form, shadowed and solitary as it sat hunched by the banks of the river; moonlight caught in her dark hair. The snapping of branches on the ground immediately caught Mai's attention and she spun around, her eyes shooting upward. Upon seeing him, she looked away and turned around again slowly, facing the shimmering water. He said nothing for several moments and the silence was more than Mai could bare. _Enough_. She got to her feet and began walking away.

"You do not disgust me..." Jin began firmly, loud enough for her to hear him. She stopped, heaving a great sigh. Mai retained her stance, unfaltering, she would not, could not, turn to face him.

"I cannot think otherwise of your feelings by the way you look at me, as if you can barely stomach my presence." The darkened clouds above crawled against the sky, consuming the glowing orb of pure light.

"That was not my intention." He offered but there was an unexpected softness to his voice Mai had not heard before. She tightened her fists, closing her eyes tight. "My eyes look of you not with disdain. Nor is it that I do not wish to be in your presence." Jin paused. "Rather..." Mai interrupted him,

"How can you speak such lies? You called me out as a fraud. Now you mean to spout false words to..." She broke off, hesitant to complete her thoughts. Mai shook her head and returned seated to the ground below her, bringing her knees to her chest, she hugged her legs. Jin approached her. Finally, he too slowly sat down beside her. She bowed her head in the opposite direction.

"I cannot sway you in believing me. However, I need for you to know that I stand by what I say to you. My words are genuine. All I ask is that you do the same." She knew what he was referring to. He didn't have to be direct. He knew. It was his way, she had observed during her time with him, that he be as straightforward as possible, while avoid in divulging too much indication of the information he sought. In other words, Jin communicated all he wanted with as little talk as possible. Mai explained,

"It just happened. There was no time to falter, to hesitate, to question how I reacted. It was there and something flashed within me and so I knew I could wield it. I've felt it before, at that moment I knew I had felt it before. Almost like instinct." It was more than apparent to Jin that Mai had definitely had some experience in sword fighting. When he had seen her bring down that man there was no questioning her ability. But was the reason she gave credible? Was it possible she could suddenly recall her skill in battle when there had been not an inkling of it earlier? Jin did not dash the notion, still, he retained his skepticism but something in him wanted to believe her. The feeling dangerously teetered on becoming a need. "You still don't believe me." Mai added, commenting on his lack of response.

"I'm simply pondering the events of earlier. I ask that you return with me. It's far too risky for you to be out here alone." Mai watched him as he stood.

"I was frightened..." She began, catching his attention. "I thought you'd have nothing to do with me if you knew. No one would want to help a foreigner, a woman running from men like that. But I swear to you that the knowledge I hid was only due to trepidation, not to trick you. When I spoke of my origin being unknown to me, I spoke the truth. I want nothing more than to remember. It is all I've been trying to do...to recall. The prospect does frighten me, but I still desire to know. I understand to believe this, is much to ask of you..."

"It is not." His voice assuring. Jin made it apparent that he wanted her around, or at least that he didn't want her leaving. And she could rest that it was not simply out of pity. She stood and walked back slowly, keeping to his side.

_Morning..._

"Hey, Mugen." Fuu's voice was hushed. Mugen grunted in response and scratched his chin as he fiddled with the fishing pole. It's string bobbing up and down in the water. "Ya think there's something going on between Jin and Mai?" Fuu continued as she inconspicuously watched the two, who were seated together, from afar. Mugen said nothing in response and this irritated Fuu. "WELL?" He groaned,

"Wouldja shut up? My head's killin' me, and if you keep yappin' away like that we'll never catch anythin'." Pouting, she plunked down onto the ground and rested her chin on her hands and continued watching them. "Ain't it obvious?" Mugen began. Fuu perked up, "He's interrogating her ass. After what happened last night what else could they be BSin' about? I knew she was a liar the first time I laid eyes on her..." Fuu appeared unfazed and she scoffed,

"The only thing you know about a woman when you lay eyes on her are her boobs."

"You have the most peculiar eyes." Jin abruptly stated. Mai immediately looked to the man seated across from her. As usual, he offered nothing but a stoic expression, to match his tone. As such, she wasn't sure to receive it as a compliment or just as a plain statement. The mystery within this man unnerved her and yet it was ever so intriguing.

"I do?"

"I've never come across such a color in a woman's eyes." Mai smiled, feeling her cheeks flare with a small blush.

"Nobody's ever said that to me before-"

"They are very pretty!" Fuu added, joining the two unexpectedly. Mai smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you..."

"It's because you're European. We've only once seen a guy before with blue eyes. It makes me wish I had blue eyes." Fuu sighed and rested her chin on her hands. Mai looked down toward the banks of the river.

"Shouldn't we help Mugen?"

"Why? So he can bark orders at us? Don't give him the satisfaction." Fuu replied.

"It's a good idea." Jin said as he stood and the two women watched as he made his way toward the lake. Mai sighed heavily and the frustration it held was apparent.

"You ok?" Fuu asked concerned.

"You must think I am a liar as well..." Fuu's eyes widened, caught off guard by the assumption and she quickly waved her hands in protest.

"Of course I don't! If anything I think you're a hero! You saved my life..." Fuu offered, her flustered tone dieing down to serious. Mai could offer nothing but a faint smile in return. She said nothing.

Mugen made no notice of Jin's presence beside him until after several moments of sitting in silence. He shifted his body,

"So?" He grunted to the steady samurai. Jin moved only his eyes in the direction of the voice.

"'So', what?"

"I mean so whadda 'bout her?" Mugen jerked his head backward, gesturing at Mai.

"It seems we have a skilled swordsma-er, woman on our hands." Mugen huffed.

"No shit. I mean, whaddya make of it? Her 'skill' popped outta nowhere. What's up with that? I knew she was keepin' stuff from us all along."

"I do not doubt the possibility of her withholding additional information, however, I cannot say I entirely doubt her stance of failed memory." Mugen jutted out his lower lip, seemingly disappointed by the response he received.

"Ya think a guy with glasses would see things clearly; see things for what they really are. And yet, you're blind as a bat."

"Nice catch, Mugen..." Fuu's mocking tone pointed out from behind him.

"Eh?" He looked to his line, where the world's tiniest fish dangled. Mugen growled, "Son of a bitch..."

**Well it seems this story is taking a turn toward the romantic side,(yeah Jin was sorta OC) although it wasn't originally my intent, it's taking on a mind of it's own...RUN, it's the story from hell!  
**

**I enjoy writing this, and I'm progressing slowly but surely with the story line. I already have future scenes planned out that will help in developing it. **

**thank you, neldluva for your kind reviews. unfortunately, my computer lacks any sort of word program that spell checks so I missed some errors(I know that's annoying). But I realized I can use my email to spell check. woot! thanks again. glad you're enjoying it otherwise! **

**also, I have much of the next chapter already written, but I would love some reader insight of what has been posted thus far. review please! it's very appreciated. ;) thanks.**


	5. Indigo

_Chapter 5: Indigo_

"I'm starving!" Fuu moaned, clutching her stomach, her feet dragging along the dirt road. All four of them were hungry since the earlier fishing had been unsuccessful. Their particular chosen spot of lake had been oddly and painfully lacking in fish. It hadn't been long before they met with an uphill slope and once more Fuu whined, "You gotta be kidding me...there's no way I can make it up that hill! I'm beat." She fell to her knees and exhaled deeply. Mai stopped several feet ahead of the exhausted girl as the two men continued walking up the hill. She meant to stop them when Jin abruptly announced sighting of a small village and Fuu immediately leapt to her feet. "FOOD!"

"So much for bein' 'beat'." Mugen said rolling his eyes as she sped up next to them atop the hill. "Just 'cause there's some measly town don't mean you're gettin' fed. We're not exactly rollin' in dough right now." Mai climbed the hill and approached the group slowly. Guilt weighed down her every step more so than exhaustion did. Fuu frowned up at him,

"If we don't have the money then we'll simply do what we always do in each new village, work for it." And with that, the fifteen year old marched proudly off ahead of them.

"What would we ever do without you." Mugen grumbled sarcastically as he followed suit. Jin began to follow as well but stopped when he took notice Mai wasn't behind him. His eyes asked what his mouth did not. Mai gave a weak smile. The entire time she had been with them, Mai repeatedly struggled with the mental conflict within herself. _I can't possibly stay with them. I'm nothing but a burden to them. _And yet she thought herself too much of a coward to leave them now.

"I'm coming." Retaining her smile and hurrying to catch up.

"Dammit, this sucks." Mugen spat as he flung down a scummy rag sopping wet with water. He slammed his hand down onto it and began cleaning the wood floor vigorously. His new found energy growing greater from his anger. Fuu decided to ignore him. He'd just have to get over it. If cleaning is what they had to do in order to get a decent meal and room, then so be it. Embarrassingly, she had to brush away the saliva from her lips several times, as the scent of cooked squid and shrimp tempura met her nose. Her stomach grumbled horribly and it made her scrub the dishes that much harder.The sooner their chores were complete, the sooner the owner kept his side of the bargain to give them food.

Outside, Mai wiped the sweat from her forehead as she worked in collecting the Inn's recycling. Lifting the heavy pail, she steadied most of it's weight on one thigh and lifted it up high, dumping the access into a large wheelbarrow. Taking in a deep breath, she gripped the handles and proceeded in carting it out to the outstretches of the village to the local farmers. They paid to use such materials as fertilizer. A large hand caught hers before she had gotten several feet. Gasping, her grip tightened on the handles and she immediately looked up. Jin.

"I'll do it." He said simply.

"No, really. It's ok. I can handle it."

"It's too dangerous. You mustn't go off alone." Mai blew the stray bangs from her eyes and stepped aside, retaining her handle on one side. Jin eyed her.

"Then I'll help you." Dropping off the last of the remains, Mai headed back toward the tiny building with Jin, each steadily manning their side of the wheelbarrow.

"Job well done, thank you for helping me." Mai complimented.

"Hmm." Jin hummed his usual hum response. Mai giggled quietly. "What is so funny?" The tower of a man beside her wanted to know. Mai cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"Oh nothing..." the smile evident in her voice. Its contagiousness proved high, for the same secretive smile presented itself on Jin's lips. The wheels continued to roll smoothly, but stopped suddenly when Mai's feet came to a halt. Jin looked to her, puzzled. Her gaze seemed latched to the sky above and so, Jin did the same. "The sky's most beautiful at dusk..." she began, admiring the flourish of colors that seemed to melt away, consuming the clouds. "So many colors: fuchsia, turquoise, garnet. Yellows and oranges in which fire itself would greatly envy. It's as though the sky is dying a slow death. But a beautiful death, a surrender to paradise that will soon be reborn again, in the light of morning's dawn." Her eyes continued drinking in the vast ceiling of colors above her, the immense glow of the sun shrinking slowly as the mountains in the distance overwhelmed its light. "It reminds me...of..." Her words trailed off and Jin immediately looked to her.

"Reminds you of what?" Mai closed her eyes, causing everything to become drenched in darkness. There had been just a flash of an image within her mind and she furrowed her brow, knowing she had seen this thing before. This canvas consumed in every color imaginable.

"Of a painting."

"What painting?"

"A painting." Her voice apologetic to him as well as to herself. Such a general answer was disappointing and she wish she could have recalled more of the canvas. Jin continued looking at her but then broke his gaze as he returned it to the sky above.

"Indigo." Mai barely heard him say. "There's indigo. Like in your eyes." Mai was caught off guard by the fact he had taken notice of something has unimportant as her eyes. At least to her, they were as such. She swooped down with him as they both laid down the wheel barrow to the ground. Jin then slowly started back toward the Inn. She took in a deep breath, looking once more to the sky when Jin's voice broke her concentration. She shot her head toward him. "It's not worth it to kill yourself." Mai's eyes bugged from her sockets, shock overtaking her once calm features.

"KILL myself? I have no intention to do such a thing..."

"You spoke of a 'beautiful death' of a 'surrender to paradise.' You only spoke of the sky?" Mai blinked and finally understood. He must have thought, that in all her talk, she was really hinting of her future suicide.

"I'm too weak to do something as drastic as take my own life." Jin gripped the doorways frame, his back facing her.

"Only those who are weak take their own lives. It is those who are strong that take on the burden that is life."

"Isn't it thought honorable to take your own life?"

"It is of greater honor to keep it." Mai pondered this and as Jin was about to disappear from sight she started,

"Not all of it is a burden." The samurai froze in place. "There are many things I find myself very grateful for, like the beauty of the sky, for nature, for friends. For your company and kindness." Jin didn't know what to say to that. It wasn't exactly common for him to hear that someone was actually grateful for his presence. And so Jin reacted the only way he know how, with silence.

Mai's eyes intently watched the blazing flames of the fire before her, hoping its hypnotizing dance might sway her to sleep but rest refused to grace her. There had been one tiny room available that night and this infuriated Fuu and Mugen earlier that day. All four of them were exhausted after working for so long and the Inn keeper had so conveniently forgot to mention the less than accommodating situation. He did, however, have two of the very "finest bedding materials in all of Japan." as well as "Japan's greatest view." Mugen angrily insisted he wanted a REAL bed that night and that he more than deserved it. He wanted nothing to do with "Japan's greatest view" because he knew very well the man's boastful words were only referring to a night sky.

"Who gives a damn about the sky?" Mugen had growled. Mai then insisted it would not bother her in the least to sleep outside. The thought of being a burden continued to plague her mind and she wasn't about to take something like a goodnight's sleep away from any of them. It was finally decided, after a good hour or so of arguing, that Fuu and Mugen could have the room. Truthfully, the room could accommodate three, a tight squeeze but not impossible. But Mai would have it no other way and insisted they all take the room and she would sleep outside. Jin would not have this, as Fuu would not either. Mugen was already passed out in his room.

"I'll sleep outside." Fuu volunteered, although in all honesty, she only wanted to sleep in a real room and bed for once.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mai closed her eyes, dimming the glow only to reopen them and switch position to her back. Her view drastically altered to an immense blackness above her. The darkened sky was perfectly dotted with a vast amount of tiny stars. She brought her hands to behind her head and surrendered to the fact she'd be getting no sleep anytime soon. So involved she became in studying the sky, her thoughts were spontaneously ripped away from the fascinating lights when a man's smooth voice broke her concentration,

"You have much difficulty sleeping." Mai swiveled her head in the direction of Jin, who had not moved from his seated position on the ground diagonal to her.

"My thought's demand much attention."

"Thoughts can prove deafening at times." Jin agreed. "Would it be too forward of me to ask you of them?" Mai smiled.

"First, I'd like to know why you're here and not in your room."

"My thoughts, too, demand much attention."

"You can't sleep either, huh? Mugen snores pretty loud doesn't he?"

"Like a fright train." Jin said with such seriousness that Mai couldn't help but laugh but she quickly quieted herself as not to wake up Fuu.

"I'm thinking about dancing." She said suddenly. Jin hadn't expected that response.

"'Dancing'?"

"Yes."

"What of it?" Mai sat up.

"Would you like me to show you?"

"Show me?"

"Don't tell me you've never danced before?"

"I can't say I've ever entertained the notion." Mai got to her feet and padded over to him and knelt down.

"Then I must show you." And Mai shot out her hand, intending for him to take it.

"I'd rather not." Jin declined, avoiding her eyes. Mai pouted.

"It'll be fun, I promise..." Her tone surprisingly playful and it came as shockingly pleasant to Jin. Still, he made no move. Instead of waiting for him to accept her hand, she took his and pulled him to his feet. He could have very well sat there while she struggled to pull him as she would never had succeeded but he gave in. Jin stared down at her curiously and hoped his face wasn't too red. But again, he was in debt to the night. Calmly she rose his left arm up and placed her right hand in his then took his right hand and placed it at her hip. Jin tensed but relented and admitted to himself he was more curious than embarrassed at the moment. She nodded to him and stepped forward, only to crush directly into his chest. "Oof!" Came her muffled cry and she stepped back, blushing. "Guess I forgot to mention you have to move backward when I move forward..." And Jin did when she attempted the move again. "Very good! Now you move to the side and I follow." Jin did as directed and Mai smiled. "That's it! Now move toward me..." Unfortunately, Jin moved a little too far and his foot came down on her's. "ACK!" Immediately he jumped backward.

"I'm sorry." He apologized plainly.

"It's alright, dancing takes practice. It's worth a few crushed toes." Mai grinned when she saw him smile. "You should do that more often, Jin..."

"Do what more often?"

"Smile."

"Shall we continue?" He asked hesitantly, brushing off her comment. Mai nodded. And they did, and Jin improved with every taken step, they seemed to float effortlessly around the roaring fire. Well almost effortlessly. Mai yelped every now and then as Jin stepped on her feet by accident. His sincere apologies were followed by Mai's chuckling."What an odd dance." Jin commented.

"I can't say I was too fond of it myself when I was being forced to learn it." Jin stopped moving then, still holding her to him.

"You remember learning this awkward dance?"

"I was only a young child then, but yes, I do. I think I only remember this because it was practically drilled over and over into my brain."

It hadn't been long before Mugen heard the voices. He stepped into the clearing and scratched his head, his eyes groggy from sleep.

"What the hell are you guys doin'?" Mai and Jin immediately broke from the other's grasp. Jin stood stiffly, his hands firmly at his sides and Mai folded her arms, her eyes avoiding Mugen. "Well, don't mind me...gotta take a piss." And Mugen went stumbling off toward the woods.

"We should attempt sleep..." Jin suggested, sitting back down on the ground. Mai watched him and then slowly did the same. She laid down and closed her eyes then opened them slowly again, staring off into the distance solemnly.

"Your eyes are very sad, Jin." Jin shot his head up to look at her but she was motionless. "You can tell a lot about someone by just looking into their eyes. You can see their emotions, their truths, their lies. You can see them as they truly are." Mai's eyes fluttered closed again. Jin sat there in silence, taking in what she had told him. Finally he spoke,

"I see sadness in your eyes as well." And the tears came from her.


	6. She Reminds You

_Chapter 6: She Reminds You _

Fuu and Mai sat across from each other in a clearing late the next morning, as the group had stopped briefly to rest. They were chattering away and laughing at MoMo's antics, every now and then glancing quickly toward Jin and Mugen. The two men sat several yards away, silently, observing the girls and wondering what it was they were so talkative about. The glances and giggles began to irritate Mugen and he frowned at them.

"Damn, women are so aggravatin'."

"Hmm." Jin replied casually. Mugen waved his hands dramatically.

"They think they're above everyone and they never shut the hell up..."

"Hmm."

"Like I always say, they're good for a night, otherwise they're nothin' but trouble."

"Hmm." Mugen grinded his teeth and shot Jin a look.

"Hell, your shit load o' silence is as annoyin' as their lack of it is." Jin opened one eye at Mugen,

"Hmm." He repeated. Mugen groaned loudly as he fell backward onto the ground.

"Well this is borin'." He complained, fidgeting around on the ground like a child would. He turned to his side and flicked a nearby pebble. He watched as it ricocheted off of a tree and smacked himsquare in the middle ofthehead. His eyebrow twitched. Exhaling deeply, then yawning, Mugen looked over at Jin, finding the quiet man had been focused on something. Mugen lifted his head and scratched at his neck, then followed Jin's eyes over to Mai. He had been watching her. Mugen raised his eyebrows, watching the young woman as she laughed soflty and then back to Jin who still seemed intently observing her. A grin spread across Mugen's lips. He scooted backward and brought his hands behind his head, closing his eyes he casually leaned back on the tree behind him. He smirked, "Seriously. Why don't we just dump her already?" Jin's eyes darted toward Mugen then back to Mai, but he said nothing. "So...you do dig her, dontchya?" Opening his eyes, he caught Jin slowly avert his once steady gaze. He gave no reply. Suddenly, Mugen was bored no longer. "Come on, just admit it. It's not that bigga deal..."

"I simply gave you no answer because there is none to give. My silence was not, in any form, a result of shame."

"Jeez you're uptight. You really need to learn to cut the noble, gentleman, prissy act." Jin said nothing. "You were awfully close last night." Again, Jin chose to ignore Mugen.

Mai giggled as MoMo ran from her shoulders and up atop her head. "She's pretty fast huh?" Mai said, peering up to where the squirrel contently perched. Fuu smiled,

"She, or he, sure is. I don't even know..." MoMo squeaked and flew for Fuu, disappearing into her kimono. "I've been meaning to ask you something for quite sometime now." Fuu began.

"Oh?" Mai replied, her curiosity peeked. "What is it?"

"Well, you wouldn't happen to know of a samurai who smells of sunflowers? He's why we're all together, why we're on this journey. We've been searching for him."

"A 'samurai who smells of sunflowers'? I can't say I've heard of such a man. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"For personal reasons..." Fuu answered simply. Mai accepted the answer and realized it would be better left alone.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help..."

"Don't apologize. Tons of people have no clue who he is. Can't say I blame them. It's not exactly a normal thing to hear of...a man smelling of sunflowers, much less a samurai." Mai nodded understandingly. "And-" Fuu began again. "There is something else..."

"Yes?"

"It's about Jin." Mai blinked and looked away.

"What about him?"

"Well...do...do you like him or something?"

"I'm fond of Jin, yes. He's a kind man."

"I don't mean like that..." Fuu explained, her voice turning into barely a whisper, "I mean...do you...love...him?" Mai immediately look to the girl seated in front of her, her expression serious and Mai let out another short laugh. Fuu looked on surprised at the reaction. She hadn't expected that sort of response.

"Why? Do you?" Mai asked playfully. Fuu became abruptly flusttered.

"No! Not...not at all." Mai brought her legs in to hug them.

"Well I have a question for you now." Fuu's blush faded and she gave Mai a quizzical look.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly do sunflowers smell like anyway?" Fuu's mind wandered,

_Mai never answered me..._

For several moments, Mugen was quiet. They sat there, having only the girl's talk as noise. Mugen crossed one leg over the other. "You feel guilty or somethin'? I mean, come on, it wasn't like you were married to that chick or anythin'." Still, Jin remained unnerved, at least physically. "That why you bothered to help Mai in the first place? 'Cause she reminds you-" Jin then stood. Mugen quieted and looked up at him, remaining in his laid back position.

"Leave Shino out of this. They are nothing alike." And with that, Jin left Mugen to sit alone. Sighing, Mugen shrugged and put his head back, closing his eyes. It was then, that Fuu's flying squirrel, MoMo, decided to pay him a visit by landing square on his face. Mugen freaked, spazed and fell over backward, his legs flying up into the air. His shouts of protest and anger came muffled. Fuu and Mai sat from afar, failing to stifle their spouts of laughter.

**Pretty short chapter so I uploaded ch 7! it's definitely longer...and a bit more interesting. And again, thank you for your comments! it's very appreciated.**

**yeah about the whole "when momo attacks" thing...overdone, but i couldn't help it...the mental imageamuses me. gah, i wish i knew how to animate...**


	7. Diana

_Chapter 7: Diana _

_Nagasaki... _

"Diana!" A man's desperate voice cried. And while the voice called out to the name it also seemed to question it. "Diana!" The deep voice called out again, more assured this time, more desperate.

"What idiot keeps yellin' like that?" Mugen finally snapped as the voice rose higher, fast approaching the group. Neither man bothered to pay it more attention as they continued on their way. However, Fuu spun around out of curiosity.

"What a strange man..." Fuu observed, but it was not so much based upon his physical appearance. It was obvious he was not Japanese due to his deep canary hair. It was soiled as if it had endured many days of travel, as was the light beard that traced his chin and lips. It was the look in his hazel eyes that made him seem as though he were mad. Fuu thought him to be definitely out of his mind as he continuously repeated the name.

"Diana..." His voice lowered. Breathing heavily he stopped just several feet from Fuu and she frowned, dumbfounded as she continued staring at him.

"I'm sorry, sir...but you've got the wrong girl...um..." He swiftly past her and this further befuddled her. She watched him as he stopped ahead, drawing a sword that was strangely unlike a katana. This act, however, finally attracted the attention of Jin and Mugen and both turned to face the stranger. The desperation, still apparent in the man's eyes, raged like an unruly fire now fueled strongly by anger.

"Release her." He seethed, the blade of his odd sword erect, pointed threateningly at the two men before him. Mugen scratched his head lazily,

"What in the hell's crawled up your ass? You're insane." Jin had long since placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, prepared for a fight. But upon seeing him, Jin realized he was European, like Mai. He wasn't looking to kill Mai, his demand was simply to 'release her'. The thoughts swam feverishly in Jin's mind,

_This man intends to free Mai...from us_. Mai, meanwhile, had gripped the side of Jin's arm, peering out from behind him. Her eyes caught the strangers and again he said, but softly,

"Diana..." Clearly, he was referring to her and Mai continued looking at him as though he had three heads. Jin narrowed his eyes at the man and spoke,

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. This woman's name is not Diana." The man ripped his gaze from Mai to Jin.

"How dare you tell me I've mistaken her. What have you done to her?" He growled. His sword then shook, but not out of nerves, out of fury. Mugen had enough,

"Listen pal, the girl's name ain't Diana, so come off it already and leave us the hell alone." The man gritted his teeth,

"I'm not going anywhere without her." Mai gripped the sleeve of Jin's kimono. Mugen grinned,

"I was hopin' you'd stick around..." He drew his katana, the pre-battle smirk formed on his lips. "Sorry to say it doesn't look like it'll be much of a fight.You ain't winnin' nothin' with that sorry lookin' excuse for a sword." With that, he dashed for the stranger. Immediately, the man avoided Mugen's blow, he fell downward, rolling along the ground, then finally stopping, squatting on his feet. He stood slowly, and rose his sword. Mugen, surprised he had missed him, immediately spun and went for his opponent again. He brought down his katana strong and the man met it with his own sword and shoved Mugen away. Clearly irritated by this, Mugen again went to attack and both men continuously went for the other, the clashing of metal against metal. Their struggle appeared more like an intricate routine of moves, not unlike a dance. Each man carefully, cautiously, avoided the other's move to inflict harm. Both grew more and more frustrated by the other's thwarted attempts. Mai looked on while the feeling of helplessness consumed her as did the feeling this was all wrong. Very wrong.

"STOP!" She screamed suddenly. Only the stranger looked up to her and Mugen took every advantage of his opponents distraction. Mai's eyes widened in fear as she watched Mugen bring down his blade, a move intended as a final one.

"NO!" Mai screamed again, her voice drowning in dread and horror. A flurry of dust from the dirt road engrossed the air around them. It's thick clouds making visibility impossible. When they finally did disperse, it was only Mugen who was left standing. But he was far from happy. The stranger had indeed fallen, but only his arm was bleeding profusely.

"Son of a bitch..." Mugen grumbled. "Why aren't you dead?"

"NO." Mai cried out yet again and Mugen sighed looking to her as she ran toward them.

"Whaddya mean 'no'? You know this guy?" Mai hesitated, as she looked away from Mugen to the man on the ground. He was cringing in pain, his hand held tight to the bloody wound on his left arm. Jin approached them both.

"Do you?" Mai looked up at Jin then back at the man. "Tell the truth." Jin reminded. Mai shook her head,

"I do not." Mugen was visibly irritated.

"Then why the hell are you screamin' out 'no' for! Look, you better come clean...we know you're keepin' things from us." And his hand swiftly grabbed her arm. Mai jumped from the unexpected action and Mugen glared down at her, "WELL?" Jin's hand shot to Mugen's,

"Let go. Mai doesn't know this man." Mugen groaned and released her.

"Then what THE HELL? He keeps on insistin' she's some woman named Diana and then she goes off yellin' at me to stop pulverizin' his sorry ass. Screw it. I'm done." And with that, Mugen stomped off aggravated. Mai bit down on her bottom lip and then her eyes locked with that of the man below her. His eyes were fixed on hers and for some reason, Mai could not release her own.

"We should help him..." Fuu suddenly chimed in. "He's hurt pretty bad." Mai nodded in agreement and then looked to Jin for help. He looked down at the man before him, who was still staring intently at Mai. Jin let out a small breath,

"Very well."

"All done." Fuu announced, finishing off the bandages on the stranger's arm. "Good thing it's finally stopped bleeding." But he said nothing, and Fuu had noticed he had done nothing but stare at Mai the entire time.

"You don't remember me." His voice came cracked and unstable. Mai only shook her head in response.

"Why do you call her Diana?" Jin then inquired. The man shot his eyes up to Jin and he got to his feet to gain eye level, or at least try to for he was nowhere near as tall.

"Because that is her name. You call people by their names don't you?" His reply unnecessarily snippy. Fuu let out a long but silent breath. Mai was quiet, unsure and befuddled of what she was feeling and frustrated she couldn't remember. She brought her eyes up to study him,

_But am I even supposed to remember him?_

"Then, what should we call you?" Jin replied, his tone void of emotion. This puzzled the man as he wasn't sure how he should take the question, but he brushed it off.

"My name is Owen. I'm Diana's fiancee." Mai's eyes went wide and immediately she shot up her head to look at him. Owen then smiled softly and knelt down in front of her. Mai stiffened at this. "You remember now, don't you?" His hand went to hers and she quickly pulled it away. He stared at her, his features swelling with grief. Mai could no longer sit there with him so close, looking at her as if she had plunged a dagger into his heart. She flew to her feet and raced off, Fuu hurrying after her. Owen bowed his head, then slowly looked up to Jin, still standing there unsure of what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he couldn't. "What have you done to her?" Owen's voice was cold and accusing.

"I've done nothing."Jin answered simply. Owen wasn't accepting that response.

"Liar! You expect me to believe she's forgotten me? That you've 'done nothing' to her? You're a liar!"

"You are in no position to flame me with false accusations. You do not know me, nor I you. I've done nothing to Mai but aid her in returning home."

"Well a fine job you've done of that! Seeing as I was the one to find her!" Jin continued to remain calm and collected, but he would have been kidding himself to deny his longing to inflict bodily harm on this irritating man.

"Mai? Are you okay? Fuu asked the girl quietly after catching up with her.

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. What am I supposed to believe? Should I remember him? I'm so confused..." Fuu looked on sympathetically and sat down beside her.

"I know it must be difficult, but maybe you should give this man a chance and let him explain his story. Perhaps in time you'll remember who he is. He may be your only chance of returning home." Fuu awaited a reply but when she received none she got to her feet. "Come back with me?" Mai complied and followed Fuu back hesitantly. When the two woman returned they found both men several feet apart, backs turned toward one another but as Owen realized Mai had returned he immediately rushed over to her, resisting the urge to touch her. Mai recognized this and tensed.

"How can you not remember me?" He softly questioned. "How can you not remember us?" Fuu slowly left them be and made her way to Jin who could hear everything, but made no notice that he did. Mai struggled to reply,

"I'm sorry..."

"Why don't you tell us what's going on? What's happened?" Fuu suggested politely, eager herself to understand this man and apparently forgetting to butt out. His expression scrunched into a forced smile and he agreed,

"Gladly. But first, I want to hear from Diana."

"This man...saved you then?" Owen asked in disbelief. Jin only stood as he usually did, quietly, dawning an expression like stone. Mai nodded and quickly glanced toward Jin.

"Jin, Mugen and Fuu have been helping me, they've rescued me really. But, I'm still being pursued."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." Owen turned toward both the samurai and the girl, "I am forever in your debt." And then he swiftly returned his attention to Mai. "We must leave immediately." Jin took notice of the panicked look on Mai's face,

"I agree with such a course of action, however, it is anything but easy to gain access to a foreign ship." Owen smirked,

"Not for someone like me it isn't. We can't afford to waste anymore time here. Come." And Owen swiftly took Mai by the hand, near dragging her to the door. She struggled against him and Owen stopped. "What's the matter?" He inquired, still retaining his grip on her.

"I can't go." Owen offered a reassuring smile to her but she took it as less.

"Of course you can. I told you, I have easy access to a ship. I promise not to let anything happen to you, now we have to hurry."

"No...I said I can't go...not with you." Owen stopped just inches from the exit and stared down at her, completely bewildered.

"Not with me?" Mai shook her head.

"No."

"Diana..." But Mai cut him off and it was killing her every time he called her by that strange name.

"No! I do not trust you. You can't protect me, nor do you have to." Owen only looked down at her in continued puzzlement.

"Of course I can protect you! I love you..."

"You love Diana!" Mai shouted. Owens eyes grew large.

"You ARE Diana..."

"Let go of me." Mai demanded, wrestling her hand free of his. He watched in near horror as she backed away from him. _She looks at me as if I were some sort of monster_. Owen swallowed, looking hard at her and then looking up toward Jin, who Mai had retreated backward to. The immense fury within began to build up and he knew just who to direct it.

"I knew it..." Owen snarled. His glare blazing into Jin who only returned him a blank expression. "You DID brainwash her, didn't you? Forcing her to believe she belongs in his hell hole with the likes of you? You've turned her against me. Fuck, she doesn't even know who she is." Mai was thrown off by this sudden harshness in him, but she defended Jin nonetheless,

"Jin didn't do anything to me but help me!"

"Time I returned the favor..." Owen snapped back, reaching into his vest. His hand quickly revealing a gleam of metal, his hand squeezing it's handle. A gun.

In an instant, Mai had swirled around, snatching one of Jin's katanas from out of his belt. He remained where he stood. Jin had allowed it.

"Back OFF." Mai growled, pressing the blade dangerously flush against Owen's jugular. He immediately froze, swallowing nervously. His face was dotted with perspiration. "Drop it." She demanded, gesturing at the gun. Owen obeyed and let the cold metal slip from his hand, allowing it to drop loudly to the floor below. Jin remained standing stoically. This intense burst of action was something he had anticipated since the very first time he witnessed her strength. Still, what he had not expected was the very scene before him. Jin thought himself immensely foolish for underestimating Mai, something he rarely did with anyone, man or woman. Despite his anticipation, he admitted to himself he had let down his guard around her, perhaps, too much.

"Mai..." Jin finally managed to say. Mai ignored him, her focus solely centered on the man in front of her.

"Give me one good reason not to shove this sword right through you." Her voice venomous, near unrecognizable to Jin and this in itself was enough to frighten even him. Owen swallowed again, trying to form the words for his mouth to deliver.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes stung, but Mai pushed the feeling away.

"Of course you are. Now you are, now that I have this sword at your throat. What more is there for you to say? Nothing. Because you are nothing. Because that's all you were to me. Because that's all I was to you. And nothing's changed."

"That's not true-" He contradicted, a sore move as it brought the weapon even tighter on his neck and he closed his eyes, straining. Jin was at a loss. He knew this to be Mai's fight, hers alone to decide and he had always remained a strong believer in not meddling with other's affairs. But Jin knew he had already contradicted himself of that belief a long time ago from the moment he had slain those men who had attacked her. And no matter how he tried, Jin could not fight the need to stop Mai. The water was forming clearly in her eyes now.

"It is true. Lies, all of it. You threw me away to save yourself, both of you...so selfish." Her voice growing hoarse.

"Diana, your father..."

"SHUT UP! Stop calling me that. That's-that's not my name." Jin then saw the depth of sadness and loss in Owen's eyes. Realization had set deep within them, and the grip of reality was suffocating him more than the tip of the katana was. Diana had died a long time ago. "I'm staying here..." Her voice was quiet and steady. Owen trembled, wanting to argue but refrained, desiring his throat to remain intact. Mai then felt pressure on her right shoulder and she tensed, turning slightly to the hand that perched there.

"You cannot." Jin's voice was gentle yet firm. She faced Owen again, the sight of his face reinforcing her desire to leave nowhere with him, even if it was to a place called home.

"I can and I am."

"Lower the katana." Jin ordered softly.

"No."

"Taking this man's life won't erase what's been done to you."

"I know that." Mai's voice trembled. "Don't you think I know that? It's exactly that I have wanted and yet it's what I cannot have. What's done is done; it cannot be changed."

"Then it's not worth it to kill-"

"Stop. Just stop, Jin." The tone of her demand suggested a smile. Jin furrowed his eyebrows, his dark gaze boring into the back of the woman's head. "Stop trying to protect me..."


	8. Misunderstandings

_Chapter 8: Misunderstandings _

"Please, just let me explain everything..." Owen pleaded.

"I've heard enough." Mai informed, her tone reverting back to anger, her eyes like daggers upon him.

"You haven't heard him speak." Jin added.

"He took away my life that day, and now he intends to do it again. The same shall be done unto him."

"This isn't you." Jin abruptly stated.

"Isn't it? I don't even know what I am. How can you possibly know?" Without a word, Jin stepped from behind her and placed his hand on her clenched fist. He felt the bones in her hand tense even greater and he said nothing as he looked down upon her. He could see them now, the tears she had so struggled to hold back much like a dam so futilely attempting to conceal the wrath of a tsunami. The intense force of the water was inevitable. Falling, the katana clanged a horrible relief onto the ground below and Mai dropped to her knees. Owen closed his eyes as his lungs fought for air. Jin turned to him and Owen felt the samurai's eyes on him. He exchanged with him a quick glance before proceeding to kneel down in front of Mai only to have Jin stop him in the process. The tall warrior only shook his head slowly in response. Owen hesitated, wanting to deny what Jin had clearly advised against but relented and stepped back, allowing Mai space. Several moments passed until Jin announced his exit.

"No." Mai called out firmly, bringing her head up but not looking to him. "Stay. Please." Jin accepted and did as asked. Inhaling deeply, Mai looked up at Owen. "I'm listening."

"Before your father passed, he gave me something." Owen's voice came hushed as he sat down across from her.

_My father's dead... _Mai's head began to ache.

She watched intently as he reached into his vest and pulled out a tiny scrap of what appeared to be a scroll. A scraggly looking piece of black ribbon was tied around it to keep it in place. He proceeded in untying it and when finished, Owen continued, his gaze focused on the withered paper below him. "He lied to me. He told me you were dead. And like a fool I believed him. And in the midst of his final breaths, he took my hand and placed this within it." Owen slowly raised his hand, offering Mai the small scroll. Everything about her screamed hesitation as she struggled to bring her hand up to take it, as though she were accepting a curse. When her fingers did finally grasp it, she unrolled it carefully and her eyes locked onto the words. Jin peered down curiously at the tiny parchment but the odd print was strange to him and all there was for him to do was wait patiently for explanation. Mai bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes steadily swaying back and forth as the words slowly sunk into her. She looked away and took a hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears, a few drops meeting the paper down below.

"A contract." Mai muttered. Jin raised an eyebrow and then shot a glance to Owen who offered none in return. His gaze, as it so frequently was, intently lingered on Mai's face. "He sold me as though I meant nothing to him, to make up for his own selfishness. Nothing..." Mai's voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry." Owen said. "I didn't know..." Silence hung for several agonizing minutes, the three floundering in their own thoughts, lost and disoriented.

"I remember my mother. But she died a long time ago." Mai's voice cracked. "And now...he's dead as well, as I was to him." Jin sensed the feeling of despair radiating from her tone. There was no one for her now, she felt utterly alone. More so if it was possible.

"You are your father's last living relative." Owen added. "Which makes you the heir to his estate, to his fortune. Much awaits you back home." Mai looked away."And...there is someone who cares for you. He cares for you deeply and his feelings will never change." Jin narrowed his eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed. Owen smiled gently and slowly hovered his hand over Mai's and when she did not resist he rested it upon hers. "I would not of come all this way to find you, to lie to you. I love you too much. " Mai said nothing and only stared at Owen. His eyes matched his tone, they were genuine. Jin closed his eyes.

"Excuse me." He stated simply and then swiftly exited the tiny room. Mai shot up her head at him and watched as his form disappeared behind the sliding door. Owen's hand remained resting on her's, waiting.

"They've even taken the ring I gave to you." Owen noticed her bare hand under his. "But they can never take away our love for one another." Her eyes searched his and found what she could not return.

"Jin!" Mai called, running up through the grassy hill to reach him. His back was turned toward her and he said nothing. Instead, he remained still as he so often did just staring contently at the horizon. Mai swallowed and stopped several feet behind him, just waiting for some sort of reaction, but then, she knew it would not come. "Jin..." She repeated, softly, quieter. "I'm not leaving."

"You cannot stay here."

"I told Owen I couldn't return with him."

"He loves you." Mai furrowed her brow, allowing her gaze to drop from his form.

"He's told me as much..." She replied, attempting to brush it off as if it were not true.

"He means it."

"That doesn't make the feeling mutual." Mai paused. "I remember being with him. Bits and pieces." This definitely caught Jin's attention and he turned around to finally face her. "But that woman no longer exists."

"You told him you remembered him?" Mai looked away and it was all the answer Jin needed and he approached her. "He deserves to know."

"Does he?"

"When he first made himself known to us, I too doubted what he said. But he speaks the truth to you. Return to him that favor."

"I won't leave with him, Jin."

"That's no reason to remain here. Leave with him not for his sake but for your own."

"You don't get it do you?" Jin locked his eyes with her own. "For a while now...I've been dreading just this, I've been dreading leaving you."

"You have to go back." He responded sternly and Mai had hoped for a different response, but that was all it was: hope. She had expected Jin to reply to that admittance with firm resolve. Her heart fell when he turned away from her. "Leave with him." And Jin began walking off. Mai brought up her hand as if to stop him but she held back, letting it drop to her side.

"But you can't possibly stay here!" Fuu exclaimed when Mai had returned to the abandoned shack to make her decision known. "It's suicide if you stay!" Mai smiled gently and Fuu was taken aback.

"If I leave it is."

"I don't get it..." Fuu said, struggling to make sense of Mai's decision. "You've finally found where you belong, don't you want to go home?"

"I'm already home."

"Yo, that Owen guy is bitchin' out there...go outside and shut him up before I do." Mugen interrupted lazily. Mai got to her feet and Fuu watched as she exited the tiny room. Fuu sighed deeply and Mugen plunked down across from her, scratching furiously at the inch inside his ear.

"Mai doesn't want to leave." Fuu finally said and Mugen extracted his finger to fold his arms.

"What a crazy bitch."

"She isn't crazy!" Fuu argued defensively. "She's just..." Mugen looked on, awaiting her to finish but his bored expression suggested he could care less what Fuu had to say.

"Insane? Stupid? Loony? A few sunflowers short of a bouquet?" Fuu scowled at him.

"NO...she's...in love." Mugen huffed,

"What's the difference?"

"I don't understand your reasoning, Diana." Owen argued.

"My name is Ma-"

"NO..." He shouted, afterwards realizing he had done so a bit too loudly, a tad too harshly. Mai blinked and quickly averted her eyes. "Listen...you have to realize that Mai is just some name those bastards threw upon you. Nothing more than some false, cheap idenity. Diana is who you truly are." She tightened her fists but she was exhausted in every way possible.

"I'm sorry. I am. But I cannot help the situation and how it came to be. This is where I stand. This is where we are right now. Here and now is not the past, nor the future. We have only the present. I am who I am now. I remember who I was, but she-" Mai paused and Owen looked on, listening intently, his eyes wide with immense hope and Mai recognized she must have looked the exact way when she spoke to Jin. "Diana no longer exists. Owen-I'm sorry." Owen then looked away. Mai saw his body tense even greater.

"I know." He replied simply." But there remains a part of me that believes you're the you I know. I know you remember what it was that we had. And we could still have it...if we try. The two of us. Please, you cannot seriously entertain the thought of remaining in this place. England is where you belong. It's where you were born. It's your home."

"I entertain nothing. I've given you the truth as you have to me. And I am forever grateful to you, Owen. Try to understand things have changed; deep down your heart must recognize this. The time for illusion has come to an end."

"You love him..." Owen replied bitterly. Mai's eyes grew larger as she watched him. "I could see it in the way you looked at him. In the way I gazed at you, hoping for you to return that same adoration but nothing. You gave it all to him." Mai looked down.

"And for that I cannot apologize. I cannot betray my emotions."

"As I cannot." Mai remained silent, knowing it was true but lacking the words to answer. "Which is why I cannot allow such a union without a proper duel. I underestimated that wild man but no longer." Mai frowned up at him.

_Wild man?_

Mugen hadn't been out of the tiny shack for more than several moments when he found a blade directed toward him. He was always up for a fight but he couldn't say he cared much for the opponent. Mai froze, observing from afar, completely bewildered.

"I challenge you! For the hand of Diana." Mai could have fell face forward just then. Mugen raised an eyebrow,

"Eh?" Hearing the booming voice, Fuu came stumbling from the shack, catching the door frame and looking on curiously.

"Hey what's going on?" She demanded. As usual, she went ignored. Mugen scratched his mess of bushy hair and continued staring at Owen.

"What the hell you goin' on 'bout?"

"Refrain from playing stupid, even though you do as such ever so well." Mugen's features collided together into a great heap of a scowl and he growled,

"You want me to kick your sorry ass that bad? Again? My pleasure..." And he wasted no time in charging for Owen, sweeping his katana effortlessly at the man but missing. It wasn't long before the great clanging of swords caught Jin's ear and he immediately headed toward the sounds. Mai, meanwhile, was doing her best to stop them.

"Owen WAIT! NO! MUGEN...STOP!" She feverishly ran back and forth, trailing their moves, flailing her arms and shouting but neither man heeded her pleading. Fuu remained off to the side, watching in befuddled awe.

_What in the heck is going on!_

"That's it!" Mai proclaimed out loud, for too long she stood by hopelessly. It was time to take action and just as Mugen found an opening in which to strike a blow on Owen, Mai stepped in and blocked his attack with a simple garden hoe. She was knocked backward and she tumbled several feet, the garden hoe broke in two and went flying, landing yards away. After finally realizing what had occurred, Owen rushed to her side where she assured him she was fine.

"Bastard!" Owen spat at Mugen.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He raged. "Why the fuck didja do that for? You really are outta your mind." Mai ignored him and instead turned her attention to Owen.

"Owen, you have it all wrong...Mugen's not-" But she was cut off by Jin's voice.

"What's going on here?" Her deep eyes immediately shot toward him. Mai got to her feet with Owen supporting her arms.

"Just a misunderstanding..." Mai replied calmly. Mugen rolled his eyes.

"We were in the middle of a fight. A fight he started!" His finger pointing accusingly toward the pale English man. "A fight I'm finishin'."

"One would inquire to know why you're fighting in the first place..." Jin said.

"He intends to take Diana from me and in turn I intend to prevent that from ever happening." Owen sneered, shooting a glare Mugen's way.

"WHAT?" Mugen exclaimed, flabbergasted. "You're more messed up than I thought pal."

"You are no 'pal' of mine." Owen shot back and Mugen shook with fury.

"Enough..." Jin stated.

"Owen listen." Mai began, breaking free of his grasp. "Mugen has no intention of keeping me here. On the contrary, I'm rather certain he wants me back in England. Far, far away from here. I've been more trouble than I'm worth." And she gave Mugen a gentle smile, which he only half returned.

"But he loves you..." Owen argued.

"Bull shit." Mugen contradicted. Fuu folded her arms,

"The only one Mugen loves is himself."

"Hey shut up!" He barked to the tiny girl behind him. And thus spawned another fight, a verbal match between the fifteen year old and the older boy.

"So I was wrong?" Owen questioned Mai. "How could I have made such a mistake?"

"Cause you're-" Mugen's voice turned muffled after Fuu slapped both her hands over his mouth, which he then quickly pried off of him.

"Both of us are guilty of jumping to conclusions..." Mai assured Owen gently.

"I'm afraid further explanation will have to wait. They're coming." Jin informed abruptly.

"Who is?" Mugen asked gruffly, stopping midway in keeping Fuu's hands away from his face.

"The men who are after Mai."

**thanks again everyone for your very kind reviews! They were a big surprise and made me smile on a rather crappy day, so thank you! **

**as for Owen, he's now fought Mugen twice, which honestly wasn't anything planned but I thought it funny that I wrote Owen surviving BOTH encounters...had this been an episode in the show I highly doubt he would still be alive. lol Mugen definitely would have kicked his ass. ;) **

**so um, yeah, whisper sorry, Mugen. **

**only a few more chapters left! **


	9. Owing Owen

_Chapter 9: Owing Owen _

"You must go. Now." Jin ordered as he locked eyes with Mai. She shook her head in response but Owen stepped in and agreed,

"He's right. We have to make haste."

"I said I'm not going anywhere." Mai refused. Owen looked to her anxiously.

"Now is not the time to delay! I'll carry you out of here if need be." Mai didn't bother to look at him.

"I shall like to see you try. You're mad if you think I'm going to run and leave them to fight off those men alone. They've done more than enough for me already." Jin only continued to stare at her, knowing her mind was made up and there would be no convincing her otherwise. He stepped closer to her and removed one of his katanas, handing it over to her.

"This time I shall offer it to you." Mai accepted it.

"Pretty generous of you to let me have this."

"Borrow." He corrected. Owen watched the exchange and was quick to protest.

"No, I won't allow this. Diana is NOT fighting those men. We're leaving! And that's final." Mai sighed, sizing up the katana and then turned toward him.

"Flee if you like but I'll say it only once more, I'm not leaving them. This is my fight. I refuse to run any longer." Owen studied her. He spoke gently,

"There's some Diana left in you yet..." Mai said nothing and instead began to walk away after the others. Owen called out to her and Mai stopped, "You said you're not leaving them...but you really mean you're not leaving _him_." Closing her eyes, Mai silently continued walking.

"This should be fun." Mugen said grinning as he eyed the gang of men on horseback below; his form remained hidden in a cluster of oak trees and berry bushes. Jin looked on beside him, sizing up the vast amount of men.

"This is ridiculous." Fuu said, stumbling through some foliage. "Mai shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you but here you are." Mugen mumbled to her. Fuu chose to ignore him and instead looked off to the side where Mai knelt steadily next to Mugen. She quietly got down beside her.

"Mai...you don't have to do this. You should get away while you can, while they can't see you."

"I do have to do this-"

"No. You don't." Jin cut her off. Mai looked to him but he had his eyes set on the group of men below. "I want you to go." Mai looked away from him, focusing too on her pursuers.

"I'm tired of running."

"What's he doin' down there?" Mugen grunted, pointing down toward the gang of men. Owen was approaching all of them, alone.

"What is he planning to do?" Jin questioned suspiciously. Mai finally understood he was asking her but she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to realize.

"I-I don't know. He never said anything to me."

"No tellin' what that crazy bastard's up to. Think he's sellin' out on you?" Mugen shot the question at Mai like a loaded pistol. She said nothing keeping her focus maintained solely on Owen. His betrayal was what she was quickly dreading.

_Could he really be furious enough with me to stoop to revenge? _

_On sight of those men, Owen must have known why they were here. Or perhaps he even knew them?_

But Mai was to the point of being sick of being afraid. The feeling had always been there haunting her and it was time for it to end. When dread had nearly consumed her entirely, she felt Jin firmly take her by her right arm.

"I'll take you to the docks." They exchanged unwavering looks with one another, both set on standing their own ground. And for a moment, Jin seemed to see the inkling of relent in her eyes, as though she were about to agree, but it dissipated.

"I told you I won't run. I thought out of anyone you'd honor that choice. I've yet to see you run from anything, let alone battle."

"This is different." Jin replied briefly, his tone indicating he cared not to elaborate but it was enough for Mai. She placed her hand on his and struggled a smile.

"I'm where I want to be." He returned a look of final acceptance.

"Mugen!" Fuu hissed. Both Mai and Jin turned to see him sliding down the dirt filled hill side, great clouds of dust trailing him.

"I'm surprised he waited so long." Mai said, tightening her grip on the katana. Jin looked as though he were about to say something to her but she had swiftly passed him and he quickly followed. He almost fell onto her when she abruptly stopped and Jin was about to call her on it but was ceased by the deafening bang of a gun shot. Mai screamed,

"OWEN!" She ran off down the hill, almost falling most of the way down. She slid onto the unforgiving ground, her hands painfully meeting the dirt and rock below. Mai pushed the intense sting from her mind and made her way swiftly to Nathan's motionless body. He had been shot in the lower torso and Mai's eyes widened in horror as she knelt beside him, immediately tearing cloth from her sleeve with her teeth. Applying pressure to the horrific looking wound she met Nathan's eyes with her own. They were open, but just barely and he smiled weakly back up at her. As if by instinct, she brought her hand up to his face, smoothing back his long hair. "It'll be alright." Her voice soothed, reassuring him and she felt his chest heave beneath her hand. Every breath for him was a struggle.

"Stupid European." A familiarly cruel voice spat. Mai shot her head to up to see a stocky man dismounting his immense horse. The suns rays spread about his blindingly white hair. His left eye was half welded shut by a thick scar that swooped down well across his lower lip. The other pupil appeared swallowed in an intense blackness. He adjusted his elegant crimson kimono, its golden trim glimmering in the sunlight. And he was grinning wickedly, that foul wickedness that paraded crooked teeth.

It was him.

"Hiratoshi." Mai seethed, her tone engulfed in a thick mix of fear and rage. He grinned as he looked down upon them.

"It seems I have found you my foreign jewel." Mai only narrowed her eyes angrily up at him. "And all thanks to that pitiful excuse for a man." She swallowed nervously, quickly looking back down upon Owen. His eyes were still half open but still just barely. Her thoughts clawed at her mind,

_Then he did really sell me out? _

Fuu cautiously approached hoping to help in some way, but she was weary. As she inched closer her foot met with something cold and hard upon the ground. It was a gun.

"He foolishly thought he could purchase you from me or at least make up for your father's debt." Hiratoshi explained, his tone carrying hints of chuckles. "Not that any amount of money can make up for the fact you cost me a great deal of my men. He tried to save you, when all he really did was let me know you were here somewhere. And there you are."

"You're a filthy monster! If anyone is a 'pitiful excuse for a man' it is you."

"So I see you've become fiery in your time away from me. I shall have to remedy that..."

"Don't think so..." Mugen barked, raising his sword. Hiratoshi looked off to his side, catching Mugen in his sights.

"Now, really, I haven't the faintest idea who you are, nor do I care. But I'd suggest you scram if you value your life."

"Live. Die. Makes no difference to me. When your time comes it comes. I never 'scram' from nobody, especially not from the likes of you." Hiratoshi only smiled his cruel smile again and made a gesture to his men who had all immediately dismounted from their steeds. They all unsheathed their weapons and started for Mugen. He grinned,

"Well alright then." And he gripped his sword with both hands. "Let's have some fun."


	10. NO

**note: I included a flash back (bold italics) in this chapter, and wrote it in first person to give it more of a drastic feel. I consider this my favorite chapter. enjoy! **

_Chapter 10: NO _

The man shouted loudly as he went for Mugen, swinging his katana futilely several times. Each strike missed Mugen by inches. And the satisfied smile plastered on Mugen's face infuriated him even more.

"What? Can't get a good hit in?" Mugen taunted.

"Son of a bitch!" The man snarled at him. Mugen ducked another strike against him, planting the palms of his hands firmly below him. He kicked off of the ground, his legs flying upward bringing both of his feet crashing up into the man's chin. He went falling backwards, thudding into the hard ground, his face bloody.

"That takes care o' you." Mugen stated and then swirled around to defend himself once more from a sneak attack. He clashed swords with his second attacker, both dawning equally determined looks, each dashing to the other's side, awaiting that chance for the golden opening in which to bring down their opponent. He went directly for Mugen's throat with his weapon and Mugen swiftly avoided the deadly blow, bringing his clenched fist up to crash into the man's face. Several of his teeth fell from his mouth before he became acquainted with the ground below him.

Jin too had been consumed within the scuffle, four men simultaneously descended upon him as he eyed all of them dangerously. Four against one was far from a fair fight, but in this case, it was only unfair to the four men. Jin swirled, near effortlessly bring down two men at once as they attacked from behind. He ceased movement immediately after the fatal swoop and the two attackers behind him stood still, then dropped to their knees in sync, followed finally by them falling to their sides in opposite directions. Jin narrowed his eyes to the two men left in front of him, and they were not about to back down. They both advanced on Jin, bringing down their swords forcefully only to meet with nothing but air. The two men, visibly agitated by this, spun around and started for Jin again, who flew in between them slicing both enemies shoulder to chest cavity. His blood drenched katana knew no rest as yet another opponent challenged him and Jin's few seconds of attention on Mai had been ripped from him.

Mai peered down sadly at the badly wounded man beneath her and she bowed her head in shame and regret,

"I'm so sorry for this, Owen. This is all my fault." And she gasped as she felt the weight of his hand on her's. Mai's tear drenched eyes looked to his now closed ones.

"You see now all of the pain you're causing from being so reckless?" Hiratoshi casually interrupted. And Mai slowly brought her gaze past the old man, watching Jin and Mugen struggle against the army of men. It was all happening as if in slow motion, flashes of weapons and bodies everywhere. There was so much blood. "You can stop it now by coming peacefully. Either way, your fate is undeniable, you_ will _come with me. But I can call them off now if you agree to come willingly." Mai watched with blurred, tear soaked vision at the men who so valiantly continued fighting and then back to the man in pain below.

"You're right..." Mai's voice cracked. "I can stop it now." Hiratoshi wore an expression of triumph, of gratification, and knowledge that in the end he would have his way. Fuu watched fearfully as Mai began to stand,

"She can't possibly be surrendering to him! Not after all she's been through!" Mai gripped the hilt of the sword and it was then that the triumphant expression began to melt from her oppressors features.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hiratoshi growled.

"What I should have done long ago, back when I gave you that scar."

"I see. I too shall finish what I started when I returned it." He smiled creepily.

_This is it_. Mai's mind echoed to her. _End this. _

Mai sped toward him, the tears fleeing from her eyes. The katana plunged forcefully, faithfully and straight but missed it's target. Mai felt his heavy hand come down on her back and she faltered in her quick steps, near tripping. She spun around, eyeing him whilst cursing herself. And then came rushing over Mai her tormented memories.

_**There he stood menacing, strange and overbearing, his lips wearing the cruelest of grins I had ever been misfortunate to look upon. I felt the rain begin to beat my skin. **_

_**No. This wasn't happening. **_

_**FATHER! They were taking me from him. **_

_**And he was letting them. **_

_**NO. LET GO. **_

_**I struggled. I fought. **_

_**Had my years of fencing meant nothing? **_

_**No. **_

_**I stole away one of the men's swords, crashing it's hilt into his side. They hadn't expected this from some weak foreign woman, now did they? And with one quick strike I had slashed Hiratoshi clean on his left eye as he came for me, and I ran. I ran faster than I ever had in my entire life. My body ached. My mind ached. My heart ached. This was some nightmare I'd wake up from. **_

_**Wasn't it? **_

_**No. **_

_**The ground came crashing toward me. **_

_**They beat me. **_

_**All of me. **_

_**Until there was nothing left to beat. **_

_Wind? _

Mai was wrenched from her trance as she felt him advancing on her, his rush of air hitting her and waking her eyes from their dazed like state. She quickly dropped, side rolling out of the way, finally regaining use of her feet.

_Fool! Get it together. Push away the fear. Here stands the man who truly took your life from you. He doesn't deserve to stand there looking smug. Make him pay. _

She started for him again and this time made contact. Both swords crashed against the other. It took all of her to not drop to her knees in pain as both her muscles and bones screamed against the weight. Mai felt as though her hands might brake from the unmerciful pressure. Then, as if in one great force, she felt her back crash painfully against a nearby oak. But Mai refused to cry out in pain, biting her lip so hard it shed blood. His fowl sphere of features lingered just inches from her face and she squinted as he began near choking her with the pressure of his katana pinning her's.

"Give up." His voice purred antagonistically. "This is a fight you cannot win." Mai let out a gasp as she felt his full weight on her. She felt the raw bark digging into the skin of her back. She clenched her teeth, her eyes straining closed.

Jin did his best amongst his fighting to search for her, finally noticing Hiratoshi's large form hovering over a tree. He realized Mai was just behind him.

Then Hiratoshi did something that caused Mai's eyes to fly open. His tongue lapped the blood from her lips and Mai immediately grunted in protest as she thrashed her head as far away from his as she could. A disgusted expression engulfed her features.

Jin seethed at this sight, starting for them to put a stop to it but was deterred by a blade to his fore arm which he only barely avoided. He was interrupted by yet another fight.

Hiratoshi only grinned at the reaction. "Give up." He repeated, his lips growing grossly close to her own. Mai could feel his hand slithering up her right thigh. She screamed,

"NO." And with all the strength Mai could bare to muster, she brought up her leg to kick and heaved the heavy brute off of her.

"Wench!" He snapped, startled as he staggered backward, clearly thrown off by her unexpected defiance and strength. Mai pried her back from the ruthless bark and tightened her hold on the hilt. She spit, then brought her torn sleeve to her lips to wipe them.

"You'll never lay another hand on me again..."

"How do you fancy a blade then?" He threatened. "You will NOT deny me!" And he advanced on her, only to lodge his katana deeply within the tree, missing Mai as she swooped well out of harms way. She stumbled back away from him. Hiratoshi shouted in frustration as he tried pulling his sword from the bark's firm hold. His broad back was perfectly exposed and Mai slowly turned to Mugen and Jin, still enthralled in their personal battles and then looking back toward Hiratoshi. She began to hold up her sword only to hear a female's familiar cry.

"Stop right there!" Fuu demanded, rising from where Owen laid, his gun in both her hands. She gripped the weapon awkwardly, pointing it straight toward Hiratoshi as he continued his struggle in freeing his sword. He frowned at her, puzzled and then seemingly amused at how she handled the gun.

"Stupid girl. You haven't the faintest clue on how to operate such a danger-" And a bullet went whizzing past his head, entering one of Hiratoshi's men square in the shoulder and bringing him down. Mugen, who had been fighting him at the time, stood confused and then agitated.

"Dammit." He moaned. Fuu half smirked as she bit her bottom lip. A look of uneasiness still hung about her features.

_Focus! _Fuu's mind scolded her. _My aim stinks but at least this jerk knows I mean business._

Mai stood awe struck, unable to grasp the fact the quirky teen was able to take such action. Hiratoshi froze. It pleased Mai to see the smug look had been wiped off of his face.

"Get away from Mai!" Fuu demanded nervously. Hiratoshi only stared at her, his expression void of any emotion. Even when staring down the barrel of a gun, the man was overly assured of himself.

"Go ahead and shoot me." And Fuu flinched, thrown off by his blunt antagonism.

"Don't think I won't!" She managed to shout back. It was then, Mai realized the bizarre smile found its way once again back on his lips. Hiratoshi raised both his hands, but remained where he stood.

"Shoot me." He repeated. Fuu furrowed her brow, it's fine hairs drenched in sweat. Her shoulders to her arms to her hands and fingers trembled. Abruptly, as if in some strange fast forward of time, Hiratoshi spun to his weapon. With one immense pull, he freed the sword from it's prison of bark. Pieces of tree flew in every direction. Fuu felt her finger squeeze the trigger once more but where a shock of noise and tremor should have been, came a simple click. Out of anxiety and fright, her finger repeated the motion and still all that came was the deafening click.

No bullets.

Mai blocked his attack and swung back the katana returning only few of the strikes against her. But he had the undeniable physical advantage on her. He was taller, bigger and stronger. And Hiratoshi was just as relentless as he continually forced Mai backwards with his greatly forceful blows. She realized soon enough she wasn't fighting him anymore, but simply defending herself against him.

_Is this all life can mean to me? Defending but never fighting for myself?_ She felt the force of his blade against her own again.

_Running away?_ Again he struck Mai's sword.

_Frightened? _The muscles in her arms strained and ached behind the intense pressure of his attacks.

_Beaten?_ The deafening sound of yet another strike shrieked in her ears.

_Stomped down upon? _

A surge of all her hate, rage, fear and sadness swelled and exploded forth from her in an offensive attack on the man who had been the one giving all of them. Mai cried, a guttural cry, not unlike that of a battle cry. It sprang forth, spawned from one's own celebration of intense emotion. Her cry echoed, causing all men to abruptly stop and witness her great blow on the enemy before her. Hiratoshi screamed. A blood curdling scream. The garnet liquid spewed forth from his face as he continued screaming and flailing, bringing up both hands to his right eye. Mai stood her ground, watching him writhe in agony and it became near unbearable for her to even look upon. And yet, even this, could never measure up to the years of suffering he had put her through. She had caused him to fall upon his knees, one hand gripping the dirt below him, the other packed against his gruesome wound. The thick blood ran down his face and knuckles like a stream out of one's nightmare. Mai slowly approached him, stopping a mere four feet from the hunched over man.

"It's over."

"It will never be OVER." His voice rang out venomous but muffled and Mai stepped backward as a cloud of dust exploded up and into her face. He had taken a fistful of the dirt from the ground with intention to blind her. Mai struggled for air, coughing heavily and squinting to see through the dirtied haze. It was then, she felt the searing pain in her right thigh and immediately fell to the ground, losing her grip on the katana. Disoriented and shocked, the stinging in her eyes and lungs refused to leave her, but stronger still was the immense amount of sheer pain in her leg. Her hand shot out to grab it and felt blood. Through the soiled clouds above her, appeared an immense shadow. Hiratoshi came into view, his large form towering over her. He was grinning insanely. The bloody river still spouted forth from the great gash in his right eye socket. In great drops, the red tears flowed off his face, hands and onto the blade of his katana . Mai could only stare up at him in pain and horror as she gripped her leg. Much as she tried, she was unable to summon the strength to stand. "May your torment live on in the fiery depths of hell!" He screamed, raising the sword high above his head. Mai willed her body to roll over, shutting out the intense pain in her leg. He angrily met soil with his blade, and groaned furiously as he wretched it forth from the earth. Taking merely three steps to attack Mai again, he planted one foot on either side of her. She gasped, outstretching her hand toward her fallen sword. Grabbing it's hilt, Mai dragged it toward her, gripping it with both hands she twisted back around and blocked Hiratoshi's second attack on her. Growling, he brought up his katana, slashing her own weapon away. Mai's eyes widened up at him, and she clutched the dirty ground beneath her in futile effort to back away. She closed her eyes.

_This is it...isn't it? _

Then nothing.

Mai gasped, her lungs expanding brutally with oxygen.

Still nothing.

_Am I still alive? _

Both her eyes slowly fluttered open. Hiratoshi remained standing high over her but the katana slid swiftly from his hands, crashing onto the ground beside her. She quickly glanced to it, then to Hiratoshi, catching site of the red blade sprouting forth from his torso; Jin was standing behind him.

"Jin..." She breathed. The blade disappeared from the man's great belly and Mai watched as his limp body crashed into the ground, feeling the vibrations under her. Bringing the katana directly to his side, Jin approached Mai, eyeing the wound in her leg then swiftly kneeling down beside her.

"Are you alright?" His voice embraced her ears. It was calm, smooth and reassuring like it always was. Mai nodded and swallowed hard. She felt his hand take her's and remove it from the deep wound in her thigh. She hissed slightly at the action and watched as he tore the cloth from his sleeve, then gently wrapped it around her leg. Mai bit her bottom lip as his eyes flowed from the attention on her injury to her face and the tears poured from her as she enveloped his neck with her arms. He tensed, feeling her chest against his; his arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. Jin felt Mai's entire body shiver in deep sorrow against him, as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. Still, Jin knelt oddly, his arms hanging awkwardly.

"Thank you." He trembled as he felt her whisper against his ear. Jin flinched and brought his arms in, encasing Mai within them. She gripped the back of his kimono tightly, feeling him so close against her was the only thing that had ever felt so right to her.

_This is what it's like to feel safe. This is home_.

Opening her eyes, she heaved deeper breaths and Jin felt her grip on him grow stronger. Something was wrong. Mai tensed and in a flurry of moments, he felt her shove him away from her warmth. A bloodied blade pierced the air where both their bodies once occupied. Mai grabbed his sword and Jin could only stare on at her in bewilderment. He watched her suddenly go down, back flat against the ground. Hiratoshi's hand was clenched firmly around her ankle. His other blood soaked fingers gripped tightly around his sword. He pulled Mai toward him, set on finishing what he intended and in an instant Mai sat up. She took the katana and plunged it straight into Hiratoshi's heart. He slowly, finally, fell backward. Mai let the sword fall from her own hand, allowing her spent body to collapse onto the ground beneath her. Her blurred vision of Jin's face above quickly faded.


	11. But I Made It For You

_Chapter 11: But I Made It For You_

"Diana," Owen's voice echoed. "Diana. Diana wake up now." Mai's lids slowly revealed the deep indigo beneath them and they gleamed with a look of calm, security and rest.

"Owen?" She saw him sitting there at her side, upon the soft white sheets of a grand bed.

"I was beginning to think you would sleep all morning!" He smiled gently at her, brushing her face with his hand. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Hungry?" Before she could reply a great noise assaulted her ears. It was a dog barking. A great mass of black fur made it's leap at the bed side and the Labrador seemed to smile contently at Mai as it panted heavily. It pawed playfully at her leg then pushed off the mattress. Owen grinned. "Well, Oscar's definitely ready for food. But whenever is the scoundrel not?" Mai heard the clicking of nails against a wood floor leave the room.

"Owen..."

"Yes?" He asked her cheerfully.

"Where am I?" But he gave her no reply and instead only continued smiling happily at her.

"Breakfast's ready!" He repeated in the same chipper tone. Mai frowned. "Hope you're hungry." And Mai went to open her mouth to speak but when she did, no sound left her lips and this further startled her. Bringing her hand to her mouth she looked to Owen. His lips were moving but there came no sound and he seemed clearly oblivious to this.

"Owen." Mai spoke but still no sound came from her. She shouted, "OWEN!"

Then there was nothing. Everything pulled away until she could no longer see the room, until she could no longer see Owen. For the moment, her ears became her eyes.

The slightest sound of small footsteps racing down a long hall could be heard and then Mai saw her.

"Father!" The little girl exclaimed happily. "Father, look!" Mai could see the child bouncing up and down playfully in a soft linen white dress. Her small curls cascaded her oval face and her toothy grin glowed. In her tiny hands she paraded a single sheet of canvas with what appeared to be an exuberant rendering of a man in a top hat. Standing next to him was painted a tall whimsical looking figure of a woman in a long yellow gown and in between them a smaller figure, swirling lines of paint adorning the head as hair, a girl. All of their smiling expressions and splashes of bright reds and yellows suggested a rather cheerful family.

"NOT NOW, Diana. Leave me be." The abrupt voice was harsh and overbearing. Mai's eyes settled on his form; a sleep deprived, sunken looking man, hunched over a desk full of strewn about papers. One hand laid tensely about his bald skull where fine white hairs peeked through the worn and bony fingers. There were several bottles of ink, some over turned and leaking, creating small pools of blackness that bled through fragile paper. Surrounding the large desk, like soldiers guarding their post, sat many crumpled up portions of parchment. It was a disheveled sight, much like the man who sat amongst it. She saw the expression on the child's face drain from her features. The toothy grin lost and the glow had gone.

"But, but I made it for you. See?" Again the girl held up the painting and still the man ignored it, his head was kept bent, his eyes staring intensely at his work. His tight fist fiercely scribbling along with a ratty feather pen. A woman's cautious voice suddenly made itself known, inquiring if her services were needed. Immediately the man ordered her to "take the girl away". Mai watched with a growing sadness that seeped within her chest; a familiar sadness she would of much rather kept forgotten. The child was led outside, the heavy wooden door slowly closed, consuming the disheartened face of the small girl. Mai looked down, noticing the painting had been left to fall and rest upon the emerald carpeting. And all Mai could do was stare down upon it. She turned to look toward the desk at the man but his chair had been abandoned. Mai cast her eyes back on the vibrant colors and knelt down beside them. She muttered,

"But I made it for you..."


	12. Bearing Burden

_Chapter 12: Bearing Burden _

He stood just several feet before her. His face, stone like and calm, as if nothing were wrong. But then that's always how he stood. Calm was always how he looked, even when facing an enemy, even when facing fear. She had wondered if fear was something Jin had even known. She saw him battle. He fought with all that he was, with courage, resilience and strength. Had he felt fear when fighting like he did, there would have been no way he would know such skill.

But what did it mean to fear? People fear many things. But at the root of it, those who fear only do so because they have something or everything to lose.

What did Jin have to lose?

_What do I have to lose? _Mai's mind prodded itself. _What a foolish question... _

"Jin?" Her voice cracked.

"He loves you," He stated simply.

"No he doesn't."

"You must go back."

"'Back'? Back where? To nothing? To some strange but painfully familiar place? A place called 'home', and, yet, it is not."

"You cannot remain here," Jin's voice repeated.

"Why do you keep doing this? You keep pushing me away. You push everyone away. Why? Do you seek what you cannot have? Is that only part of the reason? Where is she?" But Jin made no response, he stood where he was, looking to Mai with the same intent stare. "Where is she, Jin? You still love her, don't you..." And slowly he turned to walk away. Mai froze, her body paralyzed, she found she could not stop him. She could not stop any of it.

Her body jolted and her eyes flew open and immediately this came accompanied by muscles that screamed in protest. She willed her body to sit up, but her effort was futile and Mai let out a deep breath. Her head relaxed back into the small pillow under her. She felt dizzy as she tried to view and make sense of her surroundings. Finally her vision gripped focus and she realized she was on the floor in a tiny room, wood panels all around, small holes spread about allowing rays of sun to pour down through. Mai could hear voices outside, then a dog barking and she slowly moved her head toward the source of brilliant sunlight. The long flap of cloth like material caught the soft breeze entering the room and it flowed up and down slowly.

_Then it was a dream? _

She moved her legs and then abruptly ceased the motion as she felt the great pain travel like electricity in her right thigh. Apparently, not all of what happened was a dream. It was and yet it wasn't. Her thoughts returned her to the battle.

_Was Hiratoshi truly dead? And Fuu! Mugen. Jin. Owen. God was he even alive? Owen... _

Mai felt her eyes begin to water and she tightened her fists in worry. Her hands hurt right down to her finger nails. Closing her eyes, she felt a flurry of wind on her skin and immediately Mai turned her head toward the door, a man's tall and broad figure was blocking the sunlight. His form allowed only bits of rays to shine through.

"You're awake," came Jin's voice. And he approached her, bringing his legs underneath him as he knelt down beside her. Mai said nothing in reply, only staring up at him wide eyed, taking in his face. "You seem alert. That's a good sign." Mai swallowed, allowing her gaze to drop from him. "He is dead," Jin then said after a few moments, as though reading her thoughts. "Hiratoshi. In case you were wondering." Mai closed her eyes once more and Jin watched as her body took in desired breath. "You've been asleep more than a day's worth so far. I am pleased to see you've awaken earlier than anticipated." She brought her eyes up to him once more. "Owen is conscious. He's been seen by a local doctor at a nearby Inn. I apologize we could not do the same for you seeing as you're a wanted woman. Fortunately, your wounds could be worse than what they are," Jin paused, as if waiting for Mai to give a reply and when she did not he proceeded. "He continues to ask for you." Mai then could take it no longer. Upon hearing this she had to go and see him and it took all of her just to prop her weakened body on her elbows. Jin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lay back down. Owen can wait. He knows you're alive. Fuu has been filling him in." Mai wanted to resist but physically could not and instead complied and did as told. She was grateful to hear Fuu had been looking after him but truthfully she felt it was her that needed to be there with him, not Fuu. For the rest of the day, Jin remained by her side, leaving only to fetch her soup and water, while Fuu visited and kept her company in between. Even Mugen paid her a short visit the next day.

"Jin wouldn't like me in here. But who gives a rat's ass what four eyes thinks, right?" Mai shocked herself, finding she rejoiced in his familiar attitude and in the fashionable smirk he always wore. "You look pretty weak. Guess it'd be stupid to ask how you're feelin'. Shitty, I'm thinkin', judgin' by how you look." Mai let out small chuckles and smiled to him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," Mugen teased as he squatted down beside her. "Listen..." His tone lowering in seriousness. Mai noticed even his smirk had faded. "You kicked major ass out there. I gotta say I didn't expect all of that from you."

"I'm full of surprises I guess." Mai grinned weakly, retaining her gaze up at him.

"Yeah. You are."

Later that evening, Jin entered carrying with him an extra lantern. He set it down beside the door, then sat down beside Mai like he had been doing for the past few days.

"You should be laying down," Jin informed, noticing she had been sitting up.

"I've been laying down all day," Mai said, waving her hand and wearing a placid expression. "It was driving me insane, just laying there all that time. I'm a woman not a vegetable."

"You need your strength for tomorrow. The ship departs at dawn." And then silence. Jin could feel Mai's heart fall. She looked away from him, taking in a shaky breath then exhaling slowly. "You realize this was inevitable," he softly pointed out.

"But he's dead..."

"Regrettably, Hiratoshi's death does not mark the end of the slave trade, nor does it signify the end of their search for you. If anything, their pursuit of you will only grow stronger." Mai cast her eyes downward recalling his voice snarling at her,

_It will NEVER be over... _

"I know. I've known all along that no matter what happened," She paused. "I'd never be able to stay but I ignored it. I've been pushing it away. It would be selfish of me, really, to stay here. The only real reason I want to stay is because of-" Mai stopped, biting her lip.

Dammit, I'm so tired of crying.

"If I stayed, I'd only bring more burden to your life..."

"Remaining here would only burden your own," Jin assured softly. Mai smiled a smile of sorrow and dread.

"Leaving will be my greatest burden."

**I apologize if chapter 11 seemed confusing. It was written as a dream/memory sort of scene. I added that chapter to give a bit more insight into Mai's past. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! It's greatly appreciated.  
**


	13. Familiarly Foreign

**note: There's another flaskback in first person included in this chapter. Typed in bold, itlacs.**

_Chapter 13: Familiarly Foreign_

"Careful now," Fuu cautioned as she led Owen down through the lesser congested part of the town. His one arm was slung around her shoulders while a wooden crutch supported his other. Fuu steadied him upright, aiding his every step.

"Diana will be there?" He pressed anxiously, as he had during the last few nights. She offered Owen a smile.

"No worries. She'll be there..." And yet, Fuu thought, she won't be.

"Where's the brat?" Mugen yawned loudly at Jin, looking around while scratching his nest of hair.

"She's aiding Owen down to the docks. It's quicker this way," Jin explained. Mai felt ill inside and thought eating breakfast earlier was in vain, for she felt it may just end up on the ground below her. Suddenly, Mai felt Jin's arm wrap around her and she looked swiftly up to him. "Do you need assistance in walking?" Mai only nodded, grateful for his support. Despite her disabling injury, Mai needed to cling to him for as long as she could for more than just a physical reason. Still, deep down, this closeness was only making it that much harder for her to say goodbye.

_I can't do this._

"On second thought..." Mai had to force the words from her. "I think I can manage fine on my own. Thank you." And she pulled away from Jin, steadily wobbling off ahead of him, keeping behind Mugen. She grimaced at the shot of pain that engulfed her leg but pushed it away as she continued on. Jin lowered his arms and stared after her, then resumed in following.

Fuu and Owen kept a steady pace and were soon able to see the great white sails of the ships off in the distance.

"You must be really happy to be finally returning home," Fuu suddenly said, wishing she could say the same of herself. Home was a thing lost to her. A place seemingly forever out of reach.

"Oh you bet. And I knew I'd be returning with Diana. I'd go back no other way. I'd die first."

"You really love her, huh?"

"With all my being."

"Owen?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me...but something confuses me."

"Oh? What's that?" He said, taking heavy breaths, stopping for a moment by a lone tree.

"When you were shot. The gun on the ground was yours, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"So then...how did Hiratoshi get a hold of it?"

"He didn't. Unfortunately, he got a hold of the bullet itself." Fuu frowned.

"The bullet?"

"When he flat out refused my offer of payment, I had no other alternative but to shoot at him. Otherwise, he'd go after Diana. He had out his sword at that point and I had pulled the trigger. And then all I could see was the sky above me. He had used my own weapon, my own attack, against me. When the bullet went for him, he reverted it back with his sword." Fuu gasped.

"That isn't possible." Owen chuckled weakly,

"Tell that to the bloody hole in my stomach."

"There it is," said Mugen, peering out at the great ships in the distance. Mai came up and stood beside him, gazing hopelessly at the wind beaten sails. "Half way home." He added gruffly, then making his way down the road. Jin came up beside her and heard her sigh deeply.

"Yes, 'home'," Mai responded gravely, walking off after him.

Mai greeted Owen in a bittersweet reunion. "Thank God." She heard him whisper into her hair as he embraced her. Finally releasing her, Owen grinned down upon Mai and she forced a smile. "I have everything squared away with the captain. Wealth helps ridiculously well in these situations. Just wait until we get back to England, back home where we belong!" Owen went on excitedly like this and Mai only half listened, nodding at him every so often as he rambled on about money, parties and the lavish gifts he'd shower upon her once home. All during his explosion of words, she had been looking off at Jin who stood only several feet away. His hair flowed like the sails above them, graceful and proud in the wind. She wasn't sure if she could do this.

_Can I really just walk away? Can I walk away from him like this? I have no other option... _

Jin's gaze finally caught Mai's and she did not avert her eyes like she had when they first met. There was no shame or embarrassment in this exchange. There in their eyes confirmed understanding, concern and above all something that had vastly bloomed into love. And yet, Mai could only offer him a glimmer of a smile. She was snapped out of this trance when she felt Owen's hands claim her arms once more and she looked up into his face which was beaming brightly. She forced another smile back at him. Mai could never deny the gratefulness she had for this man, for the fact he had risked his own life to ensure her's might be salvaged. And yet, she could not return the intense desire and emotion Owen so openly expressed toward her. Staring up at him, as he continued to ramble gleefully on, her mind flashed backwards again.

_**It was a strangely familiar setting, a vast, near blindingly bright room with great ivory columns and floors to match. Large, shimmering chandeliers hung from above as if floating, and high velvet drapes adorned the tall windows. **_

_**And there was Owen, standing right in front of me. But his hair was clean, lighter in color and slicked back. His face, clean shaven, was void of his facial hair. His clothes were fresh and new. The suit was a color like that of a deep cerulean blue. And it clung perfectly to his form. He gracefully offered his hand to me which I found security and acceptance in. **_

_**Taking his hand, we began to float along the perfectly smooth floor. **_

_**The same great waltz I can recall teaching Jin. **_

_**Then, it all began to melt away. **_

_**Owen faded as did the room and great ball gown I wore, revealing my tattered, jade kimono. **_

_**I found Jin dancing with me in Owen's place. **_

_**I had returned to the edge of the woods where the wild light of the fire illuminated us and I could feel my hand in his, his other rested gently at my waist. **_

_**His dark eyes poured fully into my own and I reflected the sadness, the loneliness, the beauty... **_

Mai suddenly felt the grip on her arms release and she found herself returned to the shore where the sea salt assaulted her nose and bustle of the crowd ascended her ears. She watched Owen slowly board the ship, mentioning something about needing to speak with the captain. Mai could not shake the unsteady feeling about her nerves and she immediately turned toward where Jin had been standing. But he was not there. Instead she received a view full of Fuu, who, with large eyes brimming with tears, bowed sadly, regrettably spouting a heartfelt farewell. Mai smiled solemnly and hugged the girl, who was taken aback by the action.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Fuu. Never stop being who you are."

"Don't go puttin' stupid ideas into that thick girly head o' hers," Mugen chimed in roughly. Fuu only shot him a glare, reverting back to a saddened smile for Mai.

"And Mugen, I promise to repay you one day."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't think we'll be seein' much of each other anytime soon so..." And he was extremely caught off guard then by the chaste kiss Mai left on his cheek.

"Thank you," Mai said. Mugen grinned down at her as she past him.

"I'll take that as down payment. I knew she digged me," He boasted, swinging his sword over his shoulder, almost knocking out a passer by. Fuu could only groan irritably.

Mai then began searching for Jin who she discovered with help from MoMo. The tiny flying ball of fur soared well over her head and through the bustling crowd of people, landing on the samurai's head. Mai couldn't help but smile at the sight and approached him. Jin turned toward her.

"I wish you a safe and pleasant trip."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid it will be anything but pleasant," Mai returned, hugging herself against the wind and peering out onto the vastness that was the ocean.

"I feel so bad," Fuu told Mugen as she stood watching the two with her hands clasped. MoMo now returned, peaking out from her kimono.

"Whaddya goin' on about now?" He mumbled.

"Jeez, you're so oblivious. I mean I feel bad that Mai has to leave when she doesn't want to."

"Her ass is safer back home than it is here," Mugen said as he scratched his leg with his foot. "She stays and she's as good as dead."

"Some fates are worse than death," Fuu replied quietly.

And then, Jin did something that surprised even Mai, he stuck out his hand to her and she looked down upon it in small wonder.

_He remembers. _

Looking up at him, she slowly slid her hand into it and he shook it firmly. He bowed slightly and nodded,

"Farewell..." And as he went to break his grasp, Mai didn't let go. A simple hand shake and a farewell were nowhere near befitting as a goodbye. She stepped forward, her hand still enveloped in his, and brought herself on the tips of her feet. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against his. Jin froze, staring down at her apprehensively but Mai then felt him slowly relax and she thought she might crumble right there as his lips pressed back upon her own, returning the kiss. He brought his arm around her and what had been moments upon several moments, seemed like only mere seconds as they parted.

"Thank you. For everything." Jin could hear the slight breaks in her voice. "Farewell, for now..." He could see them now, the tears welling up within her eyes. And as her hand slid from his, Jin stood watching her as she walked away. It was then, that his eyes saw a ghost of Shino. Her small, transparent form trailed Mai's footsteps. And he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, only to open them again to see Owen approach Mai on deck and take her hand in his. Shino was gone.

"For now," Jin whispered.

The foreign indigo was anything but foreign to him now as Mai's gaze latched with his. Within it a deep sadness still lingered, a loneliness, a longing, a reprised depravity of freedom. But something new had been formed, something undying that would forever accompany hope. And even after he lost sight of her shrinking form, of the eyes like deep indigo, the samurai stood on the docks for as long as he could see the ship, for until it was consumed by distance.

THE END

_  
"Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past."  
-_Easier to Run, Linkin Park


End file.
